Dos sitios iguales
by Isis Ast Malfoy
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore y en vísperas de su funeral Hermione hace un descubrimiento en la casa de los gritos, lo que encuentra ahí adentro la hará elegir entre ir con sus dos amigos en busca de los Horrocruxes o quedarse cerca de Hogwarts y ver lo que el destino tiene deparado para ella con la persona que menos imaginaba.
1. Capítulo I

**Todos los personajes y la mayoría de los escenarios pertenecen a la maravillosa imaginación de Jk Rowling, yo solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia que espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: El Sauce Boxeador**

Aún no se llevaba a cabo el funeral de Dumbledore. Todavía no se sentía real que él ya no estuviera en su oficina detrás del águila. Hermione junto con el resto de los estudiantes estaban aún consternados, solo ella, Ron y Harry sabían lo que había pasado esa noche, la noche en que el rayo alcanzó la torre. Harry les había explicado una vez y luego otra, siempre reparando en que Draco ya había bajado su varita, que de haber sido por él, Dumbledore aún estaría vivo. Pero luego estaba Snape, a él no le había temblado ni la mano ni la voz para lanzar la maldición asesina directo al pecho del mago más grande que había existido.

Hermione caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts recordando palabra a palabra la voz de Harry narrando la historia, escuchaba el vaivén del viento a través de las hojas de los árboles, estaba cerca del Sauce Boxeador, sentía la hierba bajo sus pies, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y resbalando por sus mejillas, bajó su mirada para limpiarlas y lo vio, un rastro color marrón, olía a óxido, era sangre, Hermione lo sabía.

Durante la fuga de los mortífagos no recordaba que Harry hubiera contado que alguien estuviera tan mal herido como para dejar ese rastro de sangre, ni tampoco siquiera que estuvieran por esa área de los jardines. Tragó saliva, pensó en seguir el rastro, pero se arrepintió, podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso un animal herido por el mismo Sauce Boxeador, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando, apenas había dado 2 pasos cuando sintió algo crujir bajo sus pies, bajo su mirada y ahí estaba, vio la pequeña vara, era sencilla, sobria, no tenía ornamentos, solo una pequeña empuñadura, ella reconocía esa varita, había sido apuntada con ella en varias ocasiones, sintió como si algo pesado cayera en su estómago y no se dio cuenta como fue, pero se encontraba de pronto caminando hacia el Sauce Boxeador con ambas varitas en sus manos.

Mientras más se acercaba al Sauce Boxeador, veía más nítido el rastro de sangre, se preguntaba "¿cómo podía haber llegado hasta allí el dueño de esa varita, y si después de haber perdido toda esa sangre aún estaría con vida?". Sintió un nudo en la garganta y siguió caminando, al estar en una distancia segura del Sauce Boxeador apuntó con su varita a la nudosa raíz del árbol y éste se paralizó, pasó a través de él y se enfrascó en el camino oscuro y sinuoso que llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

Conjuro un _Lumos_ y la punta se su varita se iluminó dispersando haces de luz por el diminuto túnel, era más pequeño que cuando lo había cruzado la última vez, la varita iluminaba el rastro de sangre que serpenteaba a través del túnel.

Hermione estaba esperando encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de alguien, pues era imposible que alguien siguiera vivo luego de toda esa sangre perdida. Pero no encontró a nadie, llegó al final del túnel y pudo deslumbrar una habitación sucia, con una gran cama, salió y se adentró en ella. Afuera era de día, pero en esa casa las ventanas estaban tapiadas con tablas de madera y de suciedad acumulada a lo largo de los años.

Lo vio moverse, dirigió su mirada y vio un bulto sin forma sobre el colchón mugriento de la cama, dirigió su _lumos_ hacía él y vio su pelo platino brillar con la luz de su varita, él entreabrió los ojos, ella pudo ver el destello azul iceberg de su mirada, el pareció reconocerla porque intentó cubrirse para que ella no lo viera, pero fue inútil, todo en él dolía, dolía como si encajaran 100 dagas ardiendo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, gimió de dolor y Hermione dio un vuelco y ya se encontraba saliendo de ese lúgubre cuarto.

* * *

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hermione?, no la he visto desde que desayunamos-.

-No Ron, por décimo quinta vez, no la hemos visto- respondía Ginny volteando los ojos y haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines, la última vez que la vi, su cabeza estaba infestada de torposoplos- intervino Luna con aire soñador.

Esta vez fue Ron quien torció los ojos e hizo una mueca graciosa.

De repente la vio, un enmarañado cabello marrón se movía rápidamente desde las puertas del gran comedor, pero no iba hacia ellos, se dirigió a una alumna de Ravenclaw de tercer año que se encontraba con un grupo de amigos, ella se levantó y la siguió hacia afuera del gran comedor. Ron gritó su nombre pero Hermione parecía no notarlo, pues siguió caminando rápidamente.

Luego de que la alumna de Ravenclaw le diera una gran bolsa, Hermione se dirigó hacia el almacén donde Snape guardaba todos los ingredientes y las pociones, tomó una botella con contenido oleoso color marfil, luego otra con una solución clara como el agua, otra más grande con un color verde fosforescente, y así siguió tomando más y más y metiéndolas en una bolsa con cuentas que parecía no llenarse nunca.

Pasó luego a la cocina y los elfos domésticos le dieron comida a manos llenas, envueltas cuidadosamente, las cuales también metió en su bolsa. El último sitio al que debía ir lo dejó al final por miedo a que la interceptaran, y tal como había previsto al entrar por el retrato de la señora gorda Ron se abalanzó sobre ella:

-¿Dónde has estado?

Hermione con una voz más impetuosa de lo que quería respondió:

-Ahora no Ron, debo hacer algunas cosas-, y diciendo esto corrió escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

Cuando entró encontró a Ginny recostada en su cama leyendo un libro. La saludó rápidamente, tenía mucha prisa, sentía que habían pasado horas desde que había abandonado aquel lúgubre lugar, aunque en realidad habían pasado unos cuantos minutos.

Se arrodilló al lado de su baúl, de ahí fue sacando toallas, sábanas, una cobija y todo lo metió en su diminuta bolsa de cuentas.

Ginny que había estando observándola todo el rato, por fin habló:

-¿Debería preguntar si vas a fugarte con algún chico malo?- dijo divertida.

Hermione se sobresaltó y al contestar su voz sonó más nerviosa de lo que ella esperaba, pero menos de lo en verdad se sentía.

-No claro que… ¿por qué dices eso?-.

-¿No quieres decirme, cierto?-.

-No, no es eso… es solo que… mejor luego, tengo mucha prisa-.

Diciendo esto se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia los jardines nuevamente. Corrió tanto como sus pies se lo permitieron, corría con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza:

" _Que no esté muerto, por Merlín, que no esté muerto"._

Apenas llegó al Sauce Boxeador paralizó las ramas y entró corriendo con un potente _lumos_ alumbrando su camino. Al llegar al final del camino, lo miró ahí en donde ella lo había dejado minutos antes. Se apresuró a ir hacia él, dejó su bolsa de cuentas sobre el polvoriento buró que estaba al lado de la cama, con sus manos temblorosas fue descubriendo el rostro de Draco, no sabía si aún respiraba, eso la asustó mucho. Tomó uno de los mechones platino que descansaba sobre su frente llena de sangre, entonces él abrió los ojos de golpe y eso la tranquilizó y asustó a partes iguales. Él intentó alejarse, pero de nuevo ese dolor insoportable lo embistió.

-No voy a hacerte daño, quiero ayudarte-, le dijo Hermione con un tono de voz dulce y preocupado.

-No ocupo de tu ayuda, _Sangre Sucia inmunda…_

Ella sitió dolor, coraje y enojo al mismo tiempo, ella solo quería ayudarlo, pro él, ese prepotente no quería su ayuda aunque sabía que la necesitaba. Se dio media vuelta para tomar su bolsa e irse, pero al volverse para ver a Draco lo vio dormido, con un gesto de dolor inmenso, entonces dejó su bolso sobre el buró nuevamente y tomó su varita con manos temblorosas.

5


	2. capitulo II

**Capítulo II: Heridas y cicatrices**

No se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero Draco se veía como nunca antes lo había visto, él siempre lucía limpio, pulcro en su forma de vestir, ahora estaba todo cubierto de sangre, una fresca, otra seca. Tenía tierra en su cara y en sus manos, su ropa estaba hecha jirones, pero ahí estaba, aun con todo ese olor a hierro, había otro olor que se percibía, olor a fresco, a hombre, sobrio, el olor que dejaba Draco cuando se pavoneaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y que ella no había olido en nadie más.

Con todo el cuidado con el que fue capaz, con su varita cortó la sucia capa que lo cubría, luego su camisa de seda negra, eso dejó ver su bien formado torso, no era musculoso como Viktor, pero tenía unos hombros anchos, su pecho y abdomen marcados y sus brazos bien contorneados, ser jugador de Quidditch había hecho esos músculos, y la vio, ahí estaba esa fea marca en su antebrazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa, verla le causo repulsión, pero desvió su mirada y prosiguió con su tarea.

Estaba todo lleno de sangre, tenía heridas de diferentes tamaños y profundidades y la cicatriz de lo que supuso era la del _Sectumsempra_ que Harry le había lanzado.

- _Accio_ díctamo- susurró apuntando con su varita la bolsa de cuentas, una botellita salió directo hacia la palma de su mano. Sacó también unas toallas blancas y un balde, el cual llenó con agua y con mucho cuidado comenzó a limpiar su pecho, las toallas se tornaban rápidamente rojas por la sangre del Slytherin. Al terminar de limpiarlas con un encantamiento no verbal comenzó a cerrar las heridas, y al final puso unas gotas de esencia de díctamo en cada una de la ellas.

Con suerte Draco no tendría cicatrices en su pecho, aunque quizás el díctamo no surtiera efecto, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia Draco en aquel estado. Lo dio vuelta para ahora limpiar su espalda, al verla se llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de asombro.

En la espalda, justo entre ambas escápulas Draco tenía una herida que se extendía por lo menos unos 30 cm, era desigual y muy profunda, era claro que había sido hecha por una maldición. Hermione se preguntó cuán profunda era, supuso que no demasiado, dado que al parecer sus pulmones no se habían dañado.

Prosiguió a hacer lo mismo que con las heridas anteriores, pero esta no cerraba, apenas apuntaba con su varita, la herida comenzaba a cerrarse, pero luego volvía a abrirse. Hermione suponía que eso sucedería, pero de todas maneras quiso intentar, era más rápido y menos doloroso reparar las heridas mediante magia, por suerte tenía un plan B. Sacó de su bolsa un sobre de plástico, dentro de él había otro sobre de cartón, lo abrió y lo encanto para que flotara, era una aguja en forma de medio círculo y tenía atado a ella un largo hilo de color negro.

Sus padres eran dentistas, un día jugando en el jardín de niños ella se cayó del columpio y se había hecho una herida en su rodilla izquierda, lo cual había requerido unas puntadas dadas por su padre con un hilo igual al que estaba flotando frente a ella. Su padre le había enseñado a suturar, no era difícil. Entonces con un movimiento de su varita la aguja entraba, salía y se anudaba, eso hizo con un hilo, y cuando se acabó uso otro y otro hasta que tuvo cerrada la herida, la vio nerviosa pensando en que se abriría, pero no ocurrió, la herida permanecía cerrada y ya no sangraba.

Le dio vuelta nuevamente, ahora faltaba revisar sus piernas. Con su varita cortó el pantalón y vio que sus piernas no estaban tan dañadas como su parte superior. Solo tenía unos raspones en sus rodillas y algunos rasguños. Limpió y sano sus heridas, puso díctamo en ellas y prosiguió a limpiar su rostro, lo había dejado al final por miedo a que volviera a despertarse. Su cara estaba intacta, solo tenía tierra y sangre seca, que Hermione concluyó que había sido dejada ahí cuando Draco luego de tocar las heridas de su pecho con sus manos se las había llevado luego a su cabello. Solo tenía una cicatriz pequeña en su nariz, pero eso era todo.

Habiendo terminado de sanarlo, sacó de su bolso un uniforme de Hogwarts y se lo puso, le quedaba un poco pequeño, pero eso no importaba, por último le colocó una capa de Ravenclaw, lo hizo levitar por encima de la cama y la limpio con un hechizo de su varita, luego lo puso de nuevo sobre el colchón y lo cubrió con una cobija rojo escarlata.

Quitó la bolsa del sucio buró y con un _fregotego_ lo limpió y puso sobre él jugo de calabaza, pastel de riñones, papas rellenas y pastel de carne. Recorrió con su mirada la habitación y ubico un sillón destartalado que había en la esquina, entonces se dirigió hacia allí, mientras caminaba pisó algo, bajó la mirada, era la varita de Draco, la debió haber tirado ahí cuando había salido corriendo unas horas atrás. La tomó, la observó, estaba un poco astillada de la empuñadura, pero era aún funcional. La metió en su bolsa y siguió su camino hacia el sillón, con un _reparo_ y un _fregotego_ quedó como nuevo, se sentó en él, no sabía por qué o para qué pero ahí esperó leyendo un libro extraño hasta que el Dragón despertara, si era que despertara y ella quería que así fuera.

* * *

Era la Mansión Malfoy, en lo que parecía ser el comedor, había una larga mesa con sillas a su alrededor, todas ocupadas, en la cabecera estaba un ser con piel blanca y dos líneas rojas en lugar de ojos, era Lord Voldemort, a su mano derecha estaba sentado con su cabeza gacha en gesto de súplica Severus Snape.

-Bien Severus, me has fallado, no pudiste traerme de vuelta a ese mocoso débil y malcriado- dijo Voldemort siseando.

Narcissa y Lucius bajaron aún más sus cabezas con gesto de temor, vergüenza y lo que parecía preocupación.

-Mi Señor, pido de nuevo me perdone…

-Lord Voldemort es un ser piadoso Severus, sino no no estarías sentado junto a mi esta noche. Ya recibiste el castigo por el… digámosle error que cometiste al dejar escapar al joven Malfoy, he tenido piedad de ti por todo lo que has hecho antes, pero Severus- dijo con una voz que helaba hasta los huesos – no vuelvas a tentar a tu suerte, porque seguramente ya no volveré a ser tan benévolo contigo-.

-Gra.. gracias mi Señor, le juro que no volverá a pasar algo semejante-.


	3. capitulo III

**Capítulo III: Insomnio**

Hermione no sabía qué hora era, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y Malfoy aún no despertaba, se había movido entre las cobijas unas cuantas veces, y entre sueños sollozaba y decía palabras que ella no podía entender, pero si percibía que estaban llenas de miedo. Entonces vio el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que era más tarde de lo que ella pensaba, ya debía de estar oscureciendo afuera. Se acercó a Malfoy, lo escuchó respirar, y eso la tranquilizó, con su varita lanzó un hechizo para que la comida se mantuviera caliente, y luego se marchó.

Salió por el diminuto túnel y en efecto, ya estaba oscureciendo, se apresuró a entrar al castillo. Tenía hambre así que se dirigió al Gran Comedor, ahí se encontraban sus amigos, justo en el centro de la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Ron, Harry, Neville, Ginny y Luna.

-Hola Hermione ¿pudiste alejar a los torposoplos?- preguntó Luna apenas cuando Hermione se sentaba en un lugar libre entre Ginny y Ron. Lo preguntó con su típica voz dulce y con aire soñador.

-Si Luna, creo que lo hice- le contestó Hermione con una voz con timbre similar.

-Y bien… ¿en dónde estuviste toda la tarde?- preguntó Ron mientras embullia una salchicha.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, no sabía que contestar, así que agradeció la intervención de Ginny, así le daba más tiempo para pensar en algo convincente que pudiera decir.

-Tienes la sutileza de una piedra golpeándote en la cabeza Ronald, quizás Hermione andaba por ahí con algún chico malo y no quiere decirnos-. Terminó la frase con una mirada picara dirigida a Hermione.

Hermione que comía su primer bocado de chuleta se atragantó.

-¡NO! Coff coff ¿cómo le dices eso Ginny? Ahora Ron no dejara de molestarme-.

-Pues entonces dinos que hacías Hermione- inervino Harry.

-Estaba caminando por los jardines, luego me quedé sentada en un sitio alejado y me puse a leer, me quedé dormida y cuando desperté vi que ya estaba oscureciendo, entonces me dirigí hacia aquí- lo dijo rápido con solo una bocanada de aire, si bien no era la verdad, estaba bastante cerca, solo había omitido que había sanado a Malfoy, que lo había cuidado y que estaba terriblemente preocupada por él.

Todos parecieron creerle menos Ginny, en todo ese relato no explicaba todas las cosas que ella había metido en esa extraña bolsa y lo nerviosa que estaba cuando había estado en su habitación.

Luna contemplaba a Neville y este se ponía cada vez de un color más rojo. Nadie dijo nada sobre su extraño relato.

-Y bien… saben... ¿saben quiénes vendrán al funeral de Dumbledore? Dijo Hermione sollozando mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

-Yo escuché que vendrían muchas personas del ministerio, mi abuela también vendrá- dijo Neville con voz queda.

-Mi padre me dijo que todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix vendrán a despedirlo-.

-Casi todos- intervino Harry con voz llena de ira – Snape no vendrá, no tendrá el descaro de venir, aunque creo que ni siquiera merece que lo recordemos como un miembro de la Orden, ese imbécil siempre nos engañó-.

-Creo que todos los integrantes del Ejército de Dumbledore se quedarán, mi padre también vendrá-. Dijo Luna como si no hubiera escuchado lo que Harry había dicho segundos antes.

-Muchos padres se están llevando a sus hijos, temen que sin Dumbledore, y dado que por culpa del idiota de Malfoy los mortífagos ya entraron al colegio puedan volver y empezar una guerra con todos los estudiantes aún aquí. Pero por lo que he escuchado los que son mayores de edad podrán decidir si se quedan o se van, todos los de Gryffindor se quedarán, parte de los de Ravenclaw y Huffepluff. Los de Slytherin se comenzaron a marchar desde ayer, lo más seguro que con sus padres mortífagos a celebrar- terminó Ginny con voz de asco.

Todos pasaron un rato platicando de las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días y especulaban lo que serían las cosas a partir de ese momento.

-Estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir ahora- dijo sin ganas Hermione y se marchó.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, los había tenido fuertemente cerrados desde hacía varios minutos, ya estaba despierto, pero no quería abrirlos, no quería verse mal herido, además había estando soñando que comía un rico pastel de carne y papas rellenas, su sueño era tan real que podía percibir los olores mezclándose. A parte ya no le dolía todo el cuerpo, y temía que si abría los ojos el dolor volviera. Se preguntaba el tiempo que había pasado desde que Snape lo había dejado en ese cuarto tirado, seguramente unas cuantas horas, aunque a él le parecían días enteros, tenía un hambre atroz y una sed enorme.

Tomó un poco de valor y por fin decidió abrir los ojos, ahí estaba todo oscuro, en esa oscuridad espesa solo había un haz de luz que se filtraba por en medio de dos tablas que tapaban la ventana que había delante de él. Se levantó y le sorprendió que se pudiera poner de pie sin demasiado esfuerzo, y sobre todo sin dolor, caminó hacía la ventana y tomo la tabla con sus manos, jaló un poco de ella y la tabla cedió, esto permitió que un haz de luz más grande penetrara en el inmundo cuarto.

Dio una mirada a todo el cuarto, que en realidad no era tan grande, había un espejo de cuerpo completo, roto y polvoriento al lado de la ventana que acababa de descubrir, dio su reflejo y le sorprendió ver el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada. Estaba limpio, y su ropa ya no estaba hecha jirones, vio la capa de Ravenclaw e hizo una cara de desagrado.

" _Al menos no es de Gryffindor"._ Pensó.

Vio el uniforme que llevaba puesto, le quedaba un poco pequeño, pero no importaba mucho, estaba limpio y eso lo hacía sentir menos miserable. Se dirigió hacia la cama y vio que al igual que él, la cama estaba limpia y cubierta por sabanas color escarlata y una cobija que les hacía juego, con adornos en dorado, hizo una mueca de asco.

Al lado de la cama vio el buró sobre el que descansaba la comida que él había estado soñando. Sin pensarlo y al escuchar como su estómago comenzaba a crujir se sentó y comió todo cuanto pudo, aún estaba caliente, Snape debía haber usado un hechizo para mantenerla así…

" _Un hechizo, su varita"._

Busco entre su túnica y su uniforme, no estaba. Buscó en la cama, luego en el piso, no la encontró. No le preocupó mucho, Snape la había tomado, supuso, se la devolvería en cuanto volviera a verlo… si era que volvía.

Entonces se percató de algo más, ya no sangraba, sus ropas estaban secas, limpias. Se paró justo frente al espejo y se fue quitando su ropa, la capa, luego la camisa y finalmente el pantalón, quedándose solo en ropa interior, observó su pecho, donde antes había heridas de diferentes tamaños y profundidades ya no había nada, nada en absoluto, solo la cicatriz del _Sectumsempra_ del estúpido de Harry Potter.

 _Su espalda…_

Se llevó las manos a su espalda e intentó mirarse en el espejo, ya no estaba, la horrible y profunda herida que había estado antes ya no estaba, ahora solo había una delgada herida ligeramente torcida con lo que parecían hilos puestos cuan costura de punto en su piel, tocó los hilos, eran duros y blandos, como plástico, ya no sangraba y ya dolía muy poco, ¿qué era eso tan raro que Snape había puesto en su espalda? Y ¿por qué solo en la espalda y no en el resto de las heridas? Volvió a tomar la ropa del piso y comenzó a vestirse.

¿En dónde estaba? Se acercó más a la ventana y distinguió luces a lo lejos, estaba en lo que parecía una colina, los muebles destartalados del cuarto parecían de magos. De pronto lo supo, La Casa de los Gritos, estaba en La Casa de los Gritos.

De repente todo se tornó negro, como un flashazo llegaron los recuerdos a su cabeza. Voldemort castigándolo por no haber podido asesinar a Dumbledore, el _crucio_ que le había dolido como el mismo infierno. Recordó como Voldemort reía. Y como siseando le había dicho que podía retirarse. Como él había logrado ponerse de pie y como le había dado la espalda, entonces había sentido el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido, un hechizo lo había alcanzado en la espalda, justo debajo de la nuca, lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse fue la fría alfombra de la sala de su casa y unos ojos negros escondidos tras unas cortinas de pelo grasiento mirándolo con dolor y compasión.

Volvió de pronto a ver su reflejo en el espejo ¿qué le habría pasado a Snape por haberlo ayudado? ¿Estaría aún vivo? El estómago se le encogió. Debía estar vivo, de lo contrario como había podido haberlo sanado y vestido… él le debía la vida a su profesor, no solo por sacarlo de la Mansión Malfoy casi muerto, sino también por haber curado sus heridas.

* * *

Estaba recostada, mirando los doseles de su cama, no le era posible cerrar los ojos y dormir, había muchas razones, se acercaba el funeral de Dumbledore, aun no creía que fuera verdad que estuviera muerto. También estaba la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería tras su muerte. Faltaba encontrar muchos Horrocruxes, no tenían ni idea de donde estaban o de como destruirlos. Y finalmente estaba él, ¿ya se despertaría? ¿Estaría bien?

Revisó su reloj, eran las 02:13 hrs, era inútil, no podía dormir. Con cuidado se sentó al borde se su cama, procuro no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras que dormían. Se calzó sus zapatos y tomó su bolsa de cuentas, de ella sacó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, ella había ido a buscarla a la torre de Astronomía cuando Harry les había dicho que ahí la había dejado abandonada tras la muerte de Dumbledore. Desde entonces estaba guardada en su bolsa de cuentas, la tomó y se la echó encima, la capa sin Ron ni Harry debajo de ella la cubría perfectamente, bajó con cuidado las escaleras hasta la sala, estaba vacía. Salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda, y se alejó rumbo al vestíbulo dejando a una señora Gorda bastante adormilada y confundida detrás de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta principal se percató de que estaba cerrada, por suerte ella era perfecta y sabia el hechizo que debía usar para abrirla, con un conjuro de su varita la puerta se abrió y ella salió y sintió de inmediato el aire cálido golpear su cara, se apresuró a llegar a los jardines, aunque sabía que el poder de la capa era muy grande, le preocupaba hacer demasiado ruido y que alguien la descubriera, era Hermione Granger, ella no rompía las reglas.

Llegó al Sauce Boxeador y lo paralizó, entró en el túnel, se cuestionó sobre quitarse la capa o no, optó por quitarla, así podía caminar más fácilmente, al llegar casi al final del túnel saco la capa nuevamente y se la echo encima. Cuando se acercó más a la entrada pudo ver una figura de pie al lado de la ventana, los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban los finos rasgos del Slytherin, vio como él se veía con gesto de sorpresa en el espejo. Entonces vio como comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Hermione sintió como se sonrojaba, vio como él seguía observando su cuerpo, luego como sentía con curiosidad las suturas de la espalda con sus dedos. Desvió la mirada al buró y vio que ya solo quedaba un poco de jugo de calabaza, Malfoy se había comido todo.

Regresó entonces su mirada al rubio, y como éste comenzaba a vestirse nuevamente. Y entonces de pronto los rasgos del Slytherin comenzaban a endurecerse, apretaba fuertemente sus ojos. Hermione pensó que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse de nuevo, pero solo pasaron unos segundos cuando ya había recobrado su misma expresión de siempre. Se había dado vuelta y había comenzado a dar vueltas como león enjaulado en el diminuto cuarto.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo. Ella no pudo ver que cuando se dio la vuelta, él había dirigido su mirada gris a donde ella se encontraba, y no había visto nada.

Cuando salió al jardín nuevamente, se dirigió a su dormitorio, no tuvo contratiempos, se quitó sus zapatos y volvió a guardar la capa, se recostó en su cama y sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, ahora podría dormir, él estaba bien y por el momento eso la tranquilizaba, aunque no sabía porque.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV: Preguntas**

Sólo supo que había amanecido por el molesto canto de las aves. No sabía qué hora era, pero al observa la luz que se filtraba por la ventana supuso que ya eran las primeras horas de la mañana. La luz que entraba iluminaba ese inmundo y oscuro cuarto en el que se encontraba, se levantó y se calzó los zapatos, tenía hambre.

No había nada que hacer en ese maldito lugar. Así que decidió echar un vistazo a la casa en que se encontraba. Solo la había visto unas cuantas veces, y todas esas veces estaba situado en las faldas de la colina. Al mirar por la habitación se dio cuenta que en el cuarto en donde se encontraba había varios muebles, todos destartalados, menos uno, un sillón situado en la esquina del cuarto.

Los muebles no eran comunes, tenían un aire de ostentosidad en ellos. Estaba la cama, tenía un buen tamaño, esto hacia que la habitación pareciera más pequeña de lo que en verdad era. A cada lado de ella había un buró, las tres cosas hacían juego, estaban fabricados de la misma madera. Luego estaba el sillón que parecía el único mueble en perfecto estado, había también un escritorio con una silla, un pequeño librero con varios libros, Malfoy se acercó a dar un vistazo, había varios títulos conocidos, _Historia de Hogwarts, Quidditch a través de los tiempos, Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos…_ así seguía la lista, había otros libros a los cuales no se les alcanzaba a distinguir el título, había de muchos colores y tamaños, los había negros, marrones, rojos escarlata y hasta había uno grande color verde botella con un título escrito en runas antiguas.

Había dos sillas a las cuales les faltaban algunas partes. Estaba el espejo roto en que se había visto la noche anterior y por último una mesita de café frente al sillón, a la cual le hacía falta una pata. Escondida en un rincón había una especie de puertesilla falsa, Draco supo que era la entrada al túnel que llevaba justo al Sauce Boxeador en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la cerradura parecía aun funcional, le dio vuelta y con un crujido con el cual Draco pensó que la puerta se partiría en pedazos, ésta se abrió. Al otro lado había tres puertas más y una escalera. Abrió la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha, era el cuarto de baño, había solo un inodoro, un lavábamos y una tina con patas ornamentadas con leones en pleno rugido, todo en un color marfil.

Luego abrió otra de las puertas, era otra recamara, del mismo tamaño en donde él había pasado la noche, pero ésta estaba aún más destrozada, solo había pedazos de madera por doquier, no se sabía que pedazo pertenecía a la cama, cuál a los sillones o los burós. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa gruesa de polvo.

Tras la última puerta había una pequeña cocina, esa no estaba tan destrozada como todas las demás habitaciones que había visto hasta el momento. En la habitación solo había una mesa pequeña con cuatro sillas, una estufa de 4 parrillas, unos cuantos platos, tazas, ollas y sartenes, algunos de ellos hechos pedazos.

Se dispuso entonces a subir las escaleras, pero de pronto escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre. La voz venía desde el cuarto en donde había dormido, volvieron a gritarle, él reconocía esa voz, era la voz de Snape, Draco sintió un alivio enorme.

La voz de Snape sonaba inquieta, preocupada, en ella había un dejo de dolor. Draco se apresuró a llegar hasta el cuarto, irrumpió con ímpetu y pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de Snape.

-Pero ¿qué demo… ¿qué haces levantado? ¿Dónde encontraste esa ropa?

Malfoy pudo notar que Snape hablaba con dificultad y no dejaba de hacer presión con su mano izquierda en su costado derecho.

-¿Cómo por qué me estás preguntando eso? ¡Se supone que el que debe preguntarte eso soy yo!- le refutó Draco con voz enérgica y confundida.

-¿De qué estás hablando Draco?- preguntó Snape con una hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo que de qué? Lo último que recuerdo es que me sacaste de mí… de la Mansión Malfoy, yo estaba más muerto que vivo. Después desperté aquí, y mis heridas estaban sanadas, yo tenía puesto este estúpido uniforme y la cama estaba cubierta con esas canijas sábanas y cobijas de Gryffindor, y también había comida caliente ahí- señaló el buró donde aún había un vaso con un poco de jugo de calabaza. – ¡Así que creo que merezco una explicación Snape!-.

-Draco, no he sido yo…- le dijo Snape con tono de sorpresa, aún no se quitaba la mano de su costado-.

-¿Cómo que no has sido tú? Que estupideces dices, si no fuiste tú ¿quién más podría haberme ayudado?-.

 _Por Salazar, quien había curado sus heridas y lo había alimentado, ¿a quién canijos le debía la vida?_

-Si no lo sabes tú, ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?- le contestó con voz lastimera, se notaba en su timbre de voz que en verdad estaba sufriendo mucho dolor. – ¿No recuerdas algo?-.

Draco ya no escuchó la última pregunta, miraba al profesor con gesto de preocupación, lo notaba más pálido que de costumbre, aparte su túnica negra se veía manchada, justo en el costado derecho, en donde Snape inútilmente aún trataba de hacer presión. Era sangre. Snape estaba herido.

Apenas iba a pedir que repitiera la última parte cuando de repente Snape había caído con ruido sordo en el piso, no supo cómo corrió tan rápido, pero de pronto ya estaba arrodillado al lado del profesor. Del sitio en que Snape estaba haciendo presión emanaba sangre a chorro, era mucha sangre, rompió la capa y su rostro palideció tanto como la de Snape, justo desde el centro del pecho, rodeando todo su costado derecho, hasta llegar a la mitad de la espalda, había una herida horrible, de veía muy profunda, era como la que él había tenido en la espalda apenas el día de ayer…

De repente todo embonó, Voldemort había lanzado a Snape la misma maldición que había usado contra él, y solo había una razón para que eso pasará.

 _Era su culpa, Snape estaba a punto de morir por salvarlo de Voldemort, estaba a punto de morir y a él no se le ocurría qué hacer._

Buscó entre la capa de Snape su varita, la encontró rápidamente, la tomo con sus manos llenas de sangre, apuntó directo a la herida susurró el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió y no pasó nada, la herida seguía sangrado.

 _Maldita sea no se le ocurría nada más, Snape iba a morir ahí, justo frente a él y no podía hacer nada. Una solitaria lágrima de impotencia corrió por su mejilla… entonces la vio entrar. Un pelo enmarañado color café._

 _Era Hermione Granger._

* * *

Hermione no despertó hasta que Ginny fue a buscarla para el desayuno, a penas la pelirroja había tocado su hombro, Hermione se despertó de golpe y con cara somnolienta de dispuso a vestirse, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis y una blusa color durazno, tomó su bolsa de cuentas y bajo a desayunar con Ginny al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Hermione se dio cuenta que sus amigos no estaban sentados por ninguna parte, ella pensó que era mejor, así no tenía que inventar pretextos para marcharse. Tenía planeado ir a ver como seguía Malfoy, y era un alivio que ahora pudiera hacerlo sin dar explicaciones.

-Están ayudando a los demás con los preparativos del funeral de mañana- le dijo Ginny al ver como los ojos marrones de Hermione buscaban a sus amigos por todo el Gran Comedor.

-Ya es mañana… Esto en verdad está pasando ¿cierto?-.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo aún Hermione, pero sí, es cierto, yo iré a ayudar después de desayunar. Neville y Luna también están allá, ¿quieres unirte?-.

-Si… solo debo hacer unas cosas antes, no demorare demasiado-.

-¿Es en relación a lo que guardas en esa bolsa tan extraña?- dijo Ginny señalando la bolsa que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa.

-Si…- Hermione no quería mentirle a su amiga, pero tampoco quería contarle que era lo que hacía, al menos no por el momento. –Pero no puedo contarte ahora Ginny, perdón…-. Dijo bajando los hombros-

-No te preocupes Hermione, en cuanto quieras contarme, si es que quieres hacerlo, sabes que aquí estaré-.

-Gracias Ginny, de verdad, muchas gracias.- Hermione le sonrió con gesto de gratitud. Eso que acababa de decirle Ginny la hacía sentirse culpable sobre lo que estaba haciendo, más culpable de lo que ya se venía sintiendo.

Platicaron mientras desayunaban, cuando terminaron Ginny se marchó a encontrarse con los demás y Hermione se dirigió a los jardines, hacia el Sauce Boxeador. Cuando estuvo segura de que nadie la observaba se cubrió con la capa y se dispuso a entrar al pequeño túnel.

Al llegar al final Hermione pudo escuchar voces, dos voces, una era la de Malfoy, y la otra… la otra era la de Snape. Eso hizo que el corazón en su pecho se sintiera latir cada vez con más fuerza, ella no odiaba al profesor Snape tanto como Harry o Ron lo hacían, pero si sentía una gran repulsión hacía él, siempre había sido muy injusto con ella, pero eso se lo atribuía a que ella era hija de muggles, pero ese hombre que ahora estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, había matado a Albus Dumbledore, el más grande mago que había existido.

Ya había empuñado su varita en cuanto llegó al final del túnel, pero al escuchar la conversación que los Slytherins sostenían prefirió esperar. Además no sabía qué hacer.

Se quedó ahí escuchando toda la conversación. Entonces todo cuadró. Snape había sacado a Malfoy de su casa, cuando a este lo había atacado Voldemort, y posterior a eso el mismo Voldemort había castigado a Snape.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, ¿por qué Snape iba a arriesgarse luego de haber matado a Dumbledore? Seguramente después de ese suceso Voldemort lo habría premiado ampliamente, ¿por qué perder todo eso por salvar la vida de Malfoy? Estaba formulándose estas preguntas cuando de pronto vio como el profesor Snape se desvanecía en el piso con un ruido sordo.

Vio la desesperación de Malfoy buscando entre la túnica de Snape, y como intentaba en vano sanar la herida, ella sabía que mediante magia no podría logarlo. Se debatía entre quedarse y ayudar al profesor o marcharse, pero… ¿por qué ella debía ayudar a ese hombre, que finalmente era un asesino?

Pero fue en cuanto vio que Malfoy se daba por vencido y veía con mirada perdida fijamente el cuerpo inerte de Snape, cuando un arrebato de insensatez la había llevado a salir del túnel. Se puso de pie en seco frente a las dos figuras tiradas en el piso. Enseguida sintió como la mirada gris de Malfoy se clavaba fijamente en ella. Ya era tarde para regresar al túnel, ella no sabía, pero fue con esa acción con la que había sellado su destino.


	5. Capítulo V

Gracias a Adrmil por dejar su review, es mi primer review y como pueden darse cuenta también es mi primer historia. Espero sus comentarios para mejorar lo que haga falta mejorar, que deben ser muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Más preguntas que respuestas.**

-¿Qué carajos…? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí sangre sucia? – le escupió Malfoy secándose rápidamente la única lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, solo vine a...- la voz se le quebró porque no sabía cómo completar esa frase.

Malfoy abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de repente todo cuadró:

 _Era ella; ella había sido la que lo había ayudado cuando estaba herido; era la que había puesto comida sobre el buró. Maldita sea él Draco Malfoy le debía la vida a un sangre sucia, y no a cualquier sangre sucia; a Hermione Granger._

-Fuiste tú- dijo tratando de disimular el tono de perplejidad que sentía en ese momento. –Tú viniste de entrometida y me… y curaste las lesiones que tenía. Fuiste tú. ¡Claro! Por eso la cama tiene esos malditos colores.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero su voz se cortaba así que tomó aire y logró articular mejor – Si, te encontré por accidente, estabas herido…

-¿Y quién canijos te dijo a ti que requería de tu ayuda inmunda sangre sucia?- le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Eres demasiado infantil Malfoy, la palabra que te empeñas en usar como insulto dejó de surtir efecto en mi hace demasiados años-. Lo dijo levantando la barbilla, eso no era cierto pero no se lo iba a demostrar al Slytherin. – Nadie me pidió ayuda, pero estabas ahí – señaló la cama – como un animal herido, apenas respirabas. Yo no podría dejar en esa situación a nadie Malfoy, a nadie ni siquiera a ti porque no soy como tú.

-No esperes que te agradezca, yo no te pedí ayuda así que si era por lo que venías ya te puedes ir largando-.

-Eres un imbécil engreído Malfoy-. Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, a donde se encontraba aún tirado el profesor Snape –esa herida que tiene en el costado es igual a la que tú tenías en la espalda, solo que más grande y profunda.

 _Era verdad, Granger lo había curado, esa sangre sucia podía curar a Snape también._

-Tú lograste sanarla vamos dime el conjuro que yo lo hago-. Le dijo con voz apremiante. Hermione pudo oír desesperación también.

-No es un conjuro Malfoy…

-¿Qué ridiculez estás diciendo?

-No es ninguna ridiculez- le contestó Hermione perdiendo la pciencia y metió la mano a su bolsa y sacó un sobre igual al que había usado para sanar la herida que él había tenido –te puse esto- le dijo mostrándole el sobre.

-¿Qué demonios es eso Granger? ¿Es acaso una estupidez Muggle? En mi vida había visto algo así-.

-Si Malfoy, es Muggle pero no es ninguna estupidez ¿acaso no sanaste tú con esto?-

Draco no podía darle la razón, prefería que Voldemort le lanzara otro _crucio_ antes de hacerlo. Pero él sabía que era verdad ya que su herida no sangraba. Miró entonces a Snape, parecía papel porque no había rastro de color en su piel.

-¿Puedes sanarlo o no? Maldita sea ¿no ves que se está muriendo?

Hermione no respondió nada, solamente se arrodilló frente al Profesor Snape y de su bolsa de cuentas comenzó a sacar toallas y un balde; llenó éste de agua y se dispuso a limpiar la herida. La herida de Snape era más grande y también más profunda que la que había sanado en Malfoy. Una idea cruzó por su mente y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en voz alta.

-No sé si pueda, ésta es más profunda y…. él ya perdió mucha sangre…

-Deja de decir estupideces Granger y haz algo ¡se está muriendo, por Salazar!

Al escucharlo su piel se erizó, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del alcance que tendrían sus actos:

Si decidía intentar sanarlo; que era lo que había decidido hacer desde que había salido del túnel, y si lo hacía de forma correcta el profesor Snape quizá se salvaría, salvaría al hombre que había traicionado a toda la orden y asesinado a su líder.

Pero si no lo hacía, cargaría en su conciencia con una muerte porque aunque ella no hubiera hecho esa herida, si podía hacer algo para salvarlo.

Sopesando esas opciones abrió el sobre y encantó el hilo con su varita. Éste comenzó a entrar, salir y anudarse. Hizo esto con 4 hilos hasta que finalmente la herida estuvo cerrada. No sangraba. Pero Hermione dudaba que el profesor se pudiera reponer luego de tanta sangre perdida. Pensaba en eso cuando la voz de Malfoy irrumpió en el silencio que se había mantenido desde que la aguja había atravesado la piel por primera vez.

-¿Y ya? ¿eso es todo? ¡No despierta con un carajo!-.

-Tú tardaste horas en hacerlo y habías perdido la mitad de la sangre que ha perdido él…-

-¿Qué canijos? ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?- le preguntó con cierto tono de autoridad.

 _Evidentemente no podía decirle que se había quedado en ese sillón destartalado a cuidarlo mientras él estaba inconsciente._

-Eso no importa. Ya debo irme-. Se apresuró a tomar sus cosas y las guardó en su bolsa. Se puso de pie y se apresuró a salir por el túnel.

-¿A dónde carajos vas? ¡Debes hacer algo más para que despierte. Y además tienes que explicarme muchas cosas Granger!

-¡Tengo que explicarte un cuerno Malfoy! Dije que debo irme y eso haré-. Con una agilidad enorme Hermione logró esquivarlo y adentrarse en el túnel, dejando a un Malfoy con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

Hermione se había apresurado a salir del túnel, temía que Malfoy se decidiera a seguirla pero eso no pasó. Tenía las manos cubiertas de sangre así que tuvo que dirigirse a los lavabos antes de ir a reunirse con sus amigos.

Luego de que sus manos estuvieron limpias se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos, pero al dirigirse hacia el jardín escuchó que le gritaban desde lejos. Giró su cabeza y vio a todos sus amigos sentados bajo la sombra de un haya que se encontraba a la orilla del lago. Tal parecía que había tardado más de lo que esperaba, ya que al dirigir la mirada al césped éste estaba pulcramente podado, y sus amigos tenían cara de disgusto y cansancio, en especial Ron. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban y antes de siquiera llegar Ron ya le estaba gritando:

-¿En dónde te metiste toda la mañana? – le dijo mientras se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse hacia ella, al tenerla más cerca pudo ver unas manchas marrones en las rodillas de sus pantalones - ¿qué es eso? ¿es sangre?- le dijo señalando las manchas.

Hermione se sintió tan tonta al no haber notado esas manchas antes y para colmo era pésima para mentir así que le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-No es sangre Ron, me resbale camino aquí, es solo lodo…

-No estabas en el Gran Comedor ¿no tenías apetito?- Esa era Luna haciendo preguntas inocentes y sin quererlo salvando a Hermione de otra pregunta que Ron ya tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Al escuchar esa pregunta a Hermione le vino una idea a la cabeza.

 _Apetito, comida, ocupaba llevarle comida al profesor Snape. Si lograba sobrevivir necesitaría comida eso era seguro_

-Solo se me hizo un poco tarde porque me quedé dormida Luna. Bajé a desayunar con Ginny pero ustedes ya se habían marchado-. Contestó Hermione con voz de gratitud.

-No ayudaste para la preparación del funeral del profesor Dumbledore Hermione-. Ésta pudo sentir el reproche en las palabras de Harry.

Esas palabras la hicieron sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía. Era cierto, parecía poco creíble que no ayudara a preparar el jardín para el funeral de Dumbledore y la razón era más inverosímil aún. Pensaba en la posibilidad de decirles a sus amigos la razón, pero enseguida supo que esa no sería una buena idea.

-Creo que cada quién lidia con el dolor de diferente manera, quizás para Hermione era difícil preparar todo para el funeral pero no quiso decirnos. A mí me parece que están siendo muy malos con ella-. Luna dijo esto al ver como la comenzaba a ver Harry; la veía justo como la estaba viendo Ron, con desconfianza y resentimiento. Ginny en cambio la veía con gesto de preocupación, se preguntaba en qué lío estaría metida Hermione como para traer las rodillas manchadas con sangre, porque eso evidentemente era sangre.

-Es verdad lo que dice Luna- secundo Neville –aparte ni siquiera hemos hecho gran cosa, mañana es cuando se requerirá más ayuda. Y tal vez Hermione tenía cosas importantes para hacer…

Mala combinación de palabras, con esas últimas palabras le había dado cuerda a Ron para que siguiera atacando a Hermione.

-Pues si es importante quizá deberías decirnos de que se trata, digo para ayudarte. Puedes empezar diciéndonos a dónde has ido las mañanas de estos últimos días, o tal vez con quien vas y que es lo que haces cuando te desapareces por las tardes y nadie te encuentra por ningún lado-. Lo dijo de forma altanera tal cual lo decía Malfoy, solo que en él sonaba peor, o tal vez ella así lo percibía. Fue por eso que le contestó como lo hizo, por Merlín que ni siquiera sabía qué ni como contestaría, simplemente las palabras brotaron de su boca y ya no pudo pararlas.

-Mira Ronald, lo que haga o no haga y con quien lo haga no debo decírtelo a ti ni a nadie más. En cuanto a si era importante pues te digo que sí, sí lo era al menos para mí- salvar la vida de una persona debía ser importante ¿o no? Aunque esa persona fuera Snape o Malfoy – así que ya deja de hacer preguntas que es obvio que no quiero responder y sobre todo deja de cuidar cada paso que doy-. Al terminar de decir esto tenía las mejillas rojas. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar al castillo. Ginny corrió tras ella hasta que logró alcanzarla.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? Eso de tus rodillas es obvio que es sangre y…

-No es mía- la interrumpió y se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar, no sabía porque habían salido, quizás por el estrés que sentía y lo culpable que se sentía con sus amigos. –Estoy bien Ginny gracias por venir a alcanzarme. Te prometo que lo más pronto que pueda te contaré lo que pasa, ahora puedo pedirte que me dejes entrar sola por favor, creo que no soy buena compañía para nadie en estos momentos-.

-Me preocupas Hermione, pero te creeré y si tú me dices que estás bien eso me basta por ahora, pero por favor trata de tranquilizarte un poco, no digo que Ron no lo mereciera pero creo que le has contestado un poco mal. Y creo que los dos están molestos contigo-.

-Lo sé, les pediré disculpas en cuanto encuentre la manera de explicarles todo lo que pasa al igual que a ti. Gracias Ginny-.

Ginny le dio un abrazo y luego se despidió de ella. Hermione entró al castillo con el alma doliéndole por la forma en que la habían visto sus amigos y con la cabeza hecha un caos por lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días.


	6. capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: Algunas respuestas**

Draco no sabía qué hora era, encerrado en ese lugar el tiempo parecía correr más lentamente que lo que era real, no había nada para hacer y estar esperando a que Snape despertara no ayudaba mucho.

Él calculaba que habían pasado por lo menos 3 horas desde que Granger había salido por la puertesilla. Se puso de pie y pudo sentir su estómago rugir, tenía hambre, habían pasado muchas horas desde su última comida. Tratando de ignorar a su estómago se dirigió al librero y tomó un volumen grueso encuadernado en cuero color marrón, no podía ver el título, era pesado; se dirigió al sillón de la esquina; al abrirlo se dio cuenta que hablaba sobre animagos, era una lectura interesante así que comenzó a leerlo.

Cuando ya iba por el capítulo III miró por encima del libro hacía Snape, éste todavía no se movía, dejó el libro marcando la hoja con un doblez y se acercó a la cama. Se enfocó a verificar que aún respirara y así era, respiraba lentamente. También pudo notar que el color estaba regresando a su rostro, eso lo tranquilizó solo un poco.

 _¿Cuánto tardará en despertar?_

Estaba tan ensimismado que casi no escuchó el ruido que provenía del túnel, al percatarse de él se apresuró a moverse hacia un sitio de la habitación, en el cual había descubierto que se podía ver la puertesilla pero desde ésta ese lugar era un punto ciego. La vio adentrarse, tenía su cabello alborotado inútilmente sujeto en una coleta. Traía otra ropa que no era la de esa mañana. Verla lo tranquilizó, al distinguir que era alivio lo que sentía se asqueo.

Hermione buscaba con sus ojos al rubio pero reparó en el sujeto tendido en la cama, aún sin moverse, se dirigió hacia él y verificó su respiración, era tranquila y pausada; ciertamente ya había recuperado un poco de color en su rostro pero por lo demás parecía muerto. Esta idea le causo calosfríos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Eres tremendamente entrometida Granger-.

-Y tú eres estúpidamente arrogante Malfoy…- le respondió con voz monótona.

Era sorprendente que la causa por la que sus amigos estuvieran molestos con ella fueran esos dos sujetos que se encontraban en esa habitación, uno aún estaba completamente inconsciente y el otro era un estúpido insufrible.

-Pregunté ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Solo vine a traer esto- saco de su bolsa unos cuantos paquetes que Draco supo inmediatamente que era comida.

 _Olía delicioso ¿Qué era? ¿res? ¿pollo? Olía a pastel de calabaza también._

-Yo no quiero tu comida Granger, así que si era a lo que venías ya sabes por donde puedes largarte-. Le contestó arrastrando cada palabra y tratando de disimular los ruidos que hacía su estómago.

-Ni siquiera es para ti Malfoy- esto era mentira, pues se había encargado de llevar comida suficiente para los dos- es para él- señaló al profesor que yacía en la cama- si despierta supongo que necesitará comida y agua- puso todo sobre el buró y le lanzó un hechizo para que se mantuviera caliente.

Se disponía a irse cuando de repente le pareció ver un destello de luz en los ojos del profesor Snape, volvió su vista a él y efectivamente el profesor había abierto los ojos por fin.

Hermione sintió alivio y sorpresa y dirigió su mirada a Malfoy, al verlo supo que también él se había percatado de que Snape había abierto los ojos porque en seguida estaba empujándola para ser él quien estuviera al lado de la cama. Hermione se dispuso a irse, cuando ya casi llegaba a la puertesilla escuchó la voz lastimera del profesor Snape:

-Granger-.

Hermione se paró en seco y entornó sus ojos, pensaba que quizás había escuchado mal pero entonces lo volvió a escuchar.

-Granger, acércate-.

Entonces con todo su cuerpo tiritando de fue acercando lentamente a la cama del profesor.

-Draco mi varita- le dijo con voz casi inaudible, Draco sacó su varita y la colocó en su mano derecha totalmente confundido –un frasco, un frasco señorita Granger-. Se dirigió a Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Hermione sacó de su bolso un frasco de cristal pequeño y terminó de acercarse a la cama y vio como Snape se acercaba la punta de la varita directo a su sien derecha y como de ésta salía un hilo plateado y comoéste era jalado por la varita.

-Acérquelo- Hermione se apresuró, al acercar el frasco y el profesor depositó el hilo plateado en él, Hermione lo tapó con un pequeño corcho.

-¿Cuándo es?- no dijo nada más pero Hermione supo a qué se refería.

-Mañana por la mañana- le contestó con voz desconfiada.

-Llévalo al pensadero ahora, usted sabe la contraseña, debe ser hoy- parecía que al decir estas palabras había gastado todas las energías que en él había porque tras pronunciarlas cayó dormido de nuevo.

Hermione se apresuró a salir, estaba demasiado confundida y aún tiritaba, guardó el frasco en su bolsa ya estaba cerca de la puertesilla cuando escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

-¿A dónde carajos vas?

-¿No has oído? ¿Ahora aparte de imbécil eres sordo?- su voz era desesperada.

-Quiero saber qué cosa es el pensadero… o esa cosa que dijo Snape-.

-No se me antoja decírtelo…- diciendo esto se metió por la puertesilla.

 _¿Qué era lo que el profesor Snape quería que ella viera? ¿y por qué justamente ella?_

 _Ojalá que McGonagall no esté en la oficina. Ojalá que McGonagall no esté en la oficina._ Se repetía mientras se dirigía al castillo.

* * *

Lo había dejado ahí parado por segunda vez.

-¡Maldita Granger!

Su estómago rugió de nuevo, se acercó al buró y vio toda la comida que había dejado Granger.

 _Al diablo, era comida de Hogwarts no de Granger._

Comenzó a comer procurando dejar suficiente comida por si Snape despertaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho, justo cuando estaba dando el último trago al jugo de calabaza el profesor despertó.

-Agua- fue lo que dijo. Draco le acerco un vaso con agua que inmediatamente bebió. Luego en silencio comió lo que Draco le daba. Parecía que era lo que necesitaba porque ya se notaba más como él, ya no estaba como muerto.

Draco rompió el silencio que se había instaurado.

-No te sorprendió ver a Granger aquí ¿sabías que había sido ella?

-Me lo imagine en cuanto vi que habían usado para sanar tu herida, por cierto, fue ella quien curó la mía también ¿no es cierto?-

-Si con una canija cosa _Muggle_. ¿Qué cosa es un pensadero y que fue la cosa que le diste en ese frasco a esa _Sangre Sucia_?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Draco y que yo no puedo decirte, al menos no ahora- le contestó con voz queda.

Él quería saber pero ya luego volvería a preguntar. Ahora venía la pregunta que se había respondido a sí mismo pero quería asegurarse de que fuera así.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿fue él verdad? Por salvarme

-Si, él piensa que estás muerto y por tu bien y el de tu madre es mejor que así sea.

-¿M… mi madre? ¿ has dicho mi madre? ¿le ha hecho algo?-. Su voz era áspera pero para Snape que lo conocía muy bien supo que también había desesperación.

-No, no le ha hecho nada aún pero si ya te castigó a ti, a tu padre y ahora a mi ¿quién crees que siga?-.

Draco parecía analizar esas palabras, pero sabía que era cierto, no quería que su madre tuviera que esconderse en un sitio de porquería igual o peor al que estaba él.

-Te perdonó la vida ¿Por qué?-. Continúo con el interrogatorio.

-Porque le sirvo más vivo que muerto al menos por ahora-.

-Entonces ¿volverás a la Mansión?- le dijo atónito.

-Debo hacerlo, el Señor Tenebroso sabe que me estoy recuperando de las heridas que él mismo me infringió pero no sabe quién está ayudándome o en dónde me encuentro- contestó pacientemente, él sabía que Draco tenía muchas preguntas, pero él no podía responderlas todas. -¿Cuánto tiempo pase inconsciente?-.

-Solo unas horas, perdiste mucha sangre-.

Snape pareció no darle importancia a esas palabras pues prosiguió hablando ocn el mismno tono de tranquilidad.

-Si todo sale como planeo, mañana a esta hora me habré ido de aquí-.

-¿Por qué hablas en singular? no estás queriendo decir que yo me voy a quedar en esta pocilga ¿o sí?-.

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo, si todo sale bien estarás en un sitio igual a este- vio la duda en los ojos grises del rubio- y no estarás solo-.

-Puedes ser más claro ¡con un demonio! ¿quién más vas a venir? ¿mi madre? Maldita sea contesta Snape-.

-Todo depende de la señorita Granger- le contestó tranquilamente, pero sabía lo que vendría.

-¿Qué? ¿qué demonios tiene que ver esa _Sangre Sucia_ en todo esto?- sus narinas se ensanchaban, estaba enojado y confundido.

-Tiene mucho que ver, más de lo que piensas y quizás aún más de lo que yo creo-.

-A mí no me vengas con enigmas Snape, háblame claro. ¿Qué tiene que ver esa maldita _Sangre Sucia_ en todo esto?-

-Te repito Malfoy, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que yo por ahora no puedo decirte. Si todo sale conforme al plan, mañana a esta hora sabrás parte de las respuestas que me estas pidiendo ahora-.


	7. Capítulo VII

En este capítulo tomé varios párrafos del capítulo 33: la historia del príncipe, de Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

Gracias por leerme, espero y disfruten leyendo la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Del pensadero de Snape**

 _¿Por qué a ella?_

Se preguntó justo cuando llego al águila, ¿por qué el profesor Snape le había pedido buscar el pensadero y ver en él sus recuerdos? Todo parecía idóneo porque no se cruzó con nadie en el camino. Ella nunca había usado el pensadero, pero Harry se lo había platicado tantas veces mientras recibía clases particulares con Dumbledore que ella sabía que podía usarlo sin problema.

- _Fawkes-_ dijo con voz firme al águila.

El águila comenzó a girar y Hermione se subió a uno de los peldaños. Al entrar a la oficina buscó en ella el pensadero en donde Harry le dijo que se encontraba; y ahí estaba la vasija delgada decorada con runas antiguas que a ella le hubiera encantado descifrar pero no había tiempo para eso. Sacó la pequeña botella se su bolsa y vertió su contenido en la vasija, los recuerdos plateados comenzaron a girar como remolinos, entonces supo que era el momento, tomó aire y se sumergió en los recuerdos del profesor Snape.

Cayó precipitadamente en un paisaje soleado. Se encontró navegando en los recuerdos del profesor Snape, primero su infancia.

La primer escena era de dos niñas jugando en los columpios de un parque, una pelirroja y la otra de pelo negro. Justo cuando la pelirroja estaba en el punto más alto del juego la otra niña le gritó:

-¡No hagas eso Lily!

Pero ya era tarde, la niña se había soltado del columpio pero en lugar de caer en el piso se puso a hacer piruetas mientras estaba literalmente suspendida en el aire, cuando aterrizó en el piso lo hizo con una delicadeza asombrosa.

-¡Mamá te ha prohibido hacer eso!- le gritó la morena a Lily.

Lily parecía no tomarle importancia a las palabras de la niño pues cuando se giró hacia ella ya había tomado una de las flores del matorral en donde se estaba ocultando el profesor Snape. Llamó a su hermana para que viera, cuando ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella Lily abrió su mano y ambas vieron como la flor abría y cerraba sus pétalos.

-¡Que no hagas eso Lily, no está bién!

-Pero si no te hace nada Tuny- le contestaba la pelirroja.

-Además ¿cómo lo haces?- le decía su hermana con tono de desaprobación pero también de mucha curiosidad.

Ahí fue cuando el profesor había salido de su escondite y le había dicho a Lily que era una bruja. Ella lo había tomado como un insulto y había intentado marcharse. Él la había alcanzado y le había explicado que él era un mago. Al final pareció que le había creído pero aun con esto Petunia se la había llevado a casa.

La escena cambió y ahora se encontraba en un bosquesillo, en un claro en donde se encontraban acostados la madre de Harry y el profesor Snape, éste le platicaba cosas sobre el mundo mágico, sobre el ministerio de magia y los castigos, y sobre Hogwarts y sus casas. Y le habló sobre Azkaban. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que Petunia los estaba espiando desde detrás de un árbol hasta que ésta resbaló. Snape furioso le pregunto:

-¿Por qué nos espías?

Petunia no sabía que responder solo se quedó parada con un miedo reflejado en sus ojos, entonces una rama del árbol cayó sobre ella y le hizo daño, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y echo a correr. Lily muy disgustada con Severus le decia:

-Has sido tú, tu le hiciste eso a Tuny, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Pe.. pero no he sido yo- le contestaba el profesor Snape. Pero Lily no le creyó, así que dándose vuelta se fue por el mismo camino siguiendo a su hermana.

Ahora estaban en el andén 9 y ¾ Lily se despedía de su hermana y de sus padres, Hermione vio como Petunia llamaba "bicho raro" a su hermana y como esto la había lastimado; Lily había dicho que Petunia había escrito una carta a Hogwarts para ser aceptada y como fue rechazada. Esto sorprendió mucho a Hermione, porque según las anécdotas que Harry les contaba siempre a ella y a Ron, sus tíos odiaban todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia. Al final vio como Lily subía a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts.

La próxima escena fue dentro del expreso cuando Snape había entrado al compartimento donde se encontraba Lily mirando a la ventana. Habían comenzado a hablar y habían tenido un percance con dos niños que Hermione supo que eran James y Sirius. La escena terminó con Lily y Snape saliendo del compartimento.

La escena cambió y ahora estaban en la selección de las casas. Hermione vio como Lily era puesta en Gryffindor y como al llegar a la mesa saludaba al padre de Harry. Vio también como Snape era seleccionado para Slytherin.

La escena cambio, ahora estaban Lily y Severus discutiendo sobre las amistades de éste. Ella le reclamaba por haber echo magia oscura en contra de alguien llamada Mary Macdonald. Y Severus había aprovechado para despotricar en contra de James y sus amigos. Y también había sacado a la luz la teoría de que Lupin era en verdad un hombre lobo.

La escena que vino luego era Snape saliendo de hacer los exámenes TIMOS, tenía otro percance con James y Sirius; Lily había intentado defenderlo de ellos pero Snape la había llamado _Sangre Sucia._ Esto había lastimado mucho a Lily. Hermione se sintió identificada con esa escena, ya que a ella siempre la llamaban así, en especial un grupo de amigos liderados por Malfoy.

La escena cambió finalmente, pero tardó un poco más en hacerlo, se encontró de pronto en la cima de una montaña. Snape ya era adulto y se paseaba de un lado a otro con la varita en la mano como esperando a alguien. Una luz blanca como un rayo apareció de pronto, ante esto Snape se había arrodillado y se le había caído la varita de la mano:

-¡No me mate!

-Esa no es mi intención- Había contestado la persona que había aparecido, su voz no se escuchaba clara por el fuerte viento que azotaba la montaña-¿Y bien Severus? ¿Qué mensaje me traes de Lord Voldemort?- su voz se escuchó más clara esta vez y Hermione pudo distinguir a un Albus Dumbledore un poco más joven.

-¡No, no se trata de ningún mensaje…! ¡He venido por mi cuenta!- se retorcía las manos, parecía trastornado, su negro cabello le flotaba alrededor de la cabeza. –He venido a hacerle una advertencia… No, una petición… Por favor…

Dumbledore sacudió su varita.

-¿Qué petición puede hacerme un Mortífago?

-La profecía... La predicción… Trelawney…

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Cuántas cosas le has contando a Lord Voldemort?

-¡Todo! ¡Todo lo que oí! ¡-por eso… es por eso que… cree que se refiere a Lily Evans!

-La profecía no se refería a una mujer- replicó Dumbledore-, sino que hablaba de un niño nacido a finales de julio…

-¡Ya sabe usted lo que quiero decir! Él cree que se refiere al hijo de ella, y va a darle caza, los matará a todos…

-Si tanto significan para ti- insinuó Dumbledore-, seguro que Voldemort le perdonara la vida ¿no? ¿No podrías pedirle clemencia para la madre a cambio del hijo?

-Ya se lo he… se lo he pedido…

-Me das asco- le espetó Dumbledore, y Hermione nunca había notado tanto desprecio en su voz. Snape se acobardó un poco-. Así pues ¿no te importa que mueran el marido y el niño? ¿Da igual que ellos muera si tu consigues lo que quieres?

-Pues escóndalos a todos. Proteja... Proteja a los tres, por favor.

-¿Y qué me ofreces a cambió Severus?

-¿A cambio?-Snape se quedó con la boca abierta y finalmente dijo – lo que usted quiera-.

La escena se desdibujó, ahora estaban en la oficia de Dumbledore.

-Creía que iba… a protegerla…

-James y ella confiaron en la persona equivocada- afirmó Dumbledore-. Igual que tú Severus ¿no suponías que Lord Voldemort le salvaría la vida? – Snape respiraba de prisa, muy agitado-. Pero su hijo ha sobrevivido, su hijo vive y tiene los mismos ojos que ella, exactamente iguales. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la forma y el color de los ojos de Lily Evans.

-Pero el no necesita protección, el Señor Tenebroso se ha ido..

-Me temo que no se ha ido Severus, el volverá y cuando eso pase Harry estará en un grave peligro.

Luego de una discusión Snape al final aceptó cuidar de Harry Potter, pero con la única condición de que Dumbledore nunca revelara lo que realmente estaba haciendo al cuidarlo.

La escena cambio, era la misma oficia pero distintas emociones, esta vez Snape se estaba quejando de la arrogancia de Harry, apenas lo había conocido ese día. Dumbledore le daba poca importancia a esa platica, tajo la discusión diciéndole que simplemente veía eso en Harry porque siempre había odiado a James.

La escena cambió, era la oficina de Dumbledore, se encontraba éste semiconsciente en el sillón con su mano derecha ennegrecida y quemada. Snape estaba a su lado susurrando hechizos apuntando con su varita la mano ennegrecida del profesor Dumbeldore y con la otra mano le daba a beber una poción densa y dorada.

Durante ese encuentro Dumbledore le decía a Snape que tenía conocimiento de los planes que tenía Lord Voldemort para matarlo y que esa tarea se la había encomendado a Draco. A su vez reparaba en que Draco no iba a poder hacerlo y que era imperativo que el que lo asesinara fuera él, Snape. Snape no entendía lo que Dumbledore le decía, no aceptó ese plan pero tampoco lo rechazó.

Lo último que vio Hermione fue al profesor Dumbledore mirando a Snape con mirada suplicante. Entonces la escena cambió, ahora estaban en lo que parecía el vestíbulo de una lujosa mansión, frente a ella estaban dos figuras, una la reconoció al instante, de pie junto a la chimenea se encontraba Voldemort, sujetando con su mano la varita y apuntando a una figura que estaba en el suelo, solo escuchó que gritó un _crucio y_ luego los gritos de agonía del profesor Snape.

-Ahora Severus ve y busca al joven Malfoy, yo sé que sabes en donde se encuentra-.

-Murió mi Señor, lo juro, había perdido mucha sangre-. Apenas pudo articular esas palabras, se veía que su dolor era bastante grande.

-No me interrumpas Severus, si es verdad que esta muerto entonces la tarea que tenía para el tendrás que llevarla a cabo tú. ¿Sabes cuál es el punto realmente fuerte de Harry Potter? y no me salgas con esas tonterías que Dumbledore se encargó de hacerle creer-.

-No... no sé mi señor...

-Esa inmunda _Sangre Sucia_ , ella es en realidad el cerebro detrás de Harry Potter, sin ella dudo que pueda dar dos pasos seguidos.

-¿Que quiere decir mi Señor?

-Lo que quiero Severus ya lo dedujiste, Hermione Granger debe morir, era tarea para Draco, supuse que si no había podido con Dumbledore al menos podría hacerlo con esa escoria. Pero tú me dices y por el momento te creo que Malfoy está muerto, entonces debes hacerlo tú.

-Si mi señor...

-Debes hacerlo durante los próximos 7 días Severus, no más.

Sintió como si alguien la jalara hacia arriba y se encontró de pronto en la oficina del director en el tiempo actual.

No sabía qué hacer con tanta información. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control. En su cabeza giraban pensamientos distintos que pasaban tan rápido ante sus ojos que no podía distinguirlos, entre todos estos había dos preguntas que aparecían bastante claras:

 _¿Por qué el profesor Snape había querido que ella los viera?_

 _¿El profesor Snape la mataría, o ya le habría dado la orden a Malfoy?_

Regresó los recuerdos al frasco y lo guardó en la bolsa, entonces se dirigió con cuidado hacia la biblioteca, ahí podría pensar en todo lo que había visto.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII: Un plan descabellado**

La biblioteca estaba casi vacía, Hermione agradeció eso y en silencio se dirigió a una mesa situada en una esquina alejada del resto. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar, y el tiempo apremiaba aunque no sabía por qué.

En primer lugar estaba el comportamiento del padre de Harry y de Sirius. Aparte ella no imaginaba que la madre de Harry y el profesor Snape fueran amigos durante sus años en Hogwarts. Además era obvio que el profesor Snape sentía algo más que una amistad por Lily. Era ilógico que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta. Se frotaba sus manos al recordar las escenas vistas en el pensadero, ella creía que la madre de Harry si se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que el profesor Snape sentía hacía ella, y hasta cierto punto Hermione sospechaba que se había aprovechado de ello.

Luego estaba el hecho de que, a como ella entendía el profesor Snape no era en realidad un Mortífago, sino que el profesor Dumbledore le había pedido infiltrarse en el ejército de Voldemort para rescatar información. Y por lo visto en muchas escenas el profesor Dumbledore creía ciegamente en él como siempre lo había externado con la Orden. Confiaba tanto en él que le pidió que lo matara.

 _¿Pero por qué le había pedido eso?_

Si bien le había dicho que era para salvar el alma de Draco Malfoy esa razón no le parecía suficiente.

Hermione sentía emociones encontradas, había odiado a Snape por haber matado al profesor Dumbledore, pero estando ahí luego de haber visto esos recuerdos sintió pena por el profesor Snape, pena porque se vio obligado a obedecer una orden que se ahora sabía que él no quería llevar a cabo. Y aparte había sido visto toda su vida como un traidor, y más ahora que había llevado a cabo la última petición que Dumbledore le había hecho.

Y finalmente estaba la orden de matarla, eso no tenía sentido, es decir, si el profesor Snape iba a matarla ¿por qué había perdido el tiempo en darle sus recuerdos? Y ¿por qué se había arriesgado a que ella fuera a contarle a McGonagall todo?

Supo que la única forma de saber la respuesta era ir a buscarlo de nuevo a la Casa de los Gritos.

Pero no sabía si eso era buena idea, aparte no sabía ni siquiera que iba a decirle o cómo iba a hacerlo. y si las cosas se tornaban desagradables ¿podría ella luchar en contra del profesor Snape?

Todo en ella temblaba, sentía que no podía salir ni una palabra de su garganta, tenía un mundo de preguntas en la cabeza y sabía en donde buscar las respuestas. Entonces de su bolsa tomo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se cubrió con ella, luego se dirigió hacia la Casa de los Gritos...

* * *

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Granger se había ido y aun no volvía y para colmo Snape no quería decirle nada. Por eso había optado por darse una vuelta por la planta alta de la casa, ahí todavía no exploraba. Las escaleras crujían bajo su peso, al llegar por fin a la planta alta se encontró con 4 puertas, la primera a la derecha era de otra habitación, tenía muebles menos presuntuosos y no estaba destruida del todo, solo unos cuantos muebles rotos. La puerta que le seguía era un baño, éste era de un color aperlado, el baño era más ornamental, el lavabo tenía llaves de plata. Y la tina era el doble de grande que la del piso inferior.

Hacía mucho que no tomaba un buen baño, al menos así le parecía... entonces reparó en la estúpida ropa que llevaba puesta, extrañaba su camisa de seda, esa tela horrenda del uniforme se sentía áspera y le estaba sacando urticaria, parecía que estaba llena de polvo de doxy o algo similar.

La puerta que abrió enseguida era de lo que parecía una bodega, era de buen tamaño, había ahí más libros y cajas y más cajas apiladas en grandes montañas.

La ultima era otra habitación, en esta había un piano con las teclas casi rotas en su totalidad, una cama igual de grande que todas las demás y los mismos muebles, todos hechos añicos.

De repente escuchó voces en el piso de abajo, era Granger había vuelto…

-Los ha visto señorita Granger, puedo notarlo en su cara, supongo que tiene muchas preguntas para hacerme, yo le aseguro que voy a tratar de contestarlas todas. Pero debemos esperar a Draco, él tiene mi varita-.

Hermione inmediatamente saco la suya y la apuntó directo al pecho del profesor, con esta escena se encontró Draco al entrar a la habitación, con sus reflejos de buscador había sacado rápidamente la varita del profesor y la apuntaba directamente hacia la castaña.

-Bajen ya sus varitas- ninguno de los dos obedeció. –Malfoy dame mi varita, la necesito-. Malfoy parecía no entender del todo esa escena, no quería darle la varia, dudaba que el profesor Snape pudiera defenderse en su situación -Draco he dicho que me des mi varita-.

-¿No ves que no puedes defenderte en ese estado? Hasta esta Sangre Sucia podría derribarte con un hechizo de su varita.

-No necesito defenderme, por última vez Draco, dame mi varita AHORA.

Con extrema desconfianza y a regañadientes la puso en sus manos y el profesor la tomó, pero la dejo justo sobre el buró. Esto sorprendió a Draco y a Hermione por igual, ésta aun no bajaba la suya. –Ahora necesito que salgas de la habitación...

Draco supuso que se lo estaba pidiendo a Granger, pero al dirigir su mirada hacia el profesor se percató que era a él al que estaba mirando:

-¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirle a esta que no pueda escuchar yo?-.

-No es hora de que te muestres tan infantil Malfoy, a ti ya te contesté algunas de las preguntas que me hiciste y ella no estaba presente, ahora es su turno, así que por favor sal de la habitación, cuando hayamos terminado podrás entrar y si la señorita Granger quiere podré decirte lo que le diré a ella.

-¿Ahora ocupas el permiso de esta para poder decirme las cosas?

-No seas impertinente Draco, te he dicho que salgas de la habitación, no me obligues a hacer que lo hagas.

Malfoy obedeció a regañadientes, salió y cerró la puerta tras el con tanta fuerza que pareció que la casa entera se vendría abajo. El profesor Snape tomó su varita y con solo este movimiento Hermione se había puesto en guardia dispuesta a rechazar cualquier cosa que éste le lanzara. Pero el profesor no hizo gesto de apuntarla hacia ella, apunto hacia la puerta y con voz calmada susurró un _Muffliato._

-Y bien ¿cuál es su primer pregunta?- lo preguntó así, calmadamente, como si no hubiera discutido con Draco 3 segundos antes.

Eso era tan extraño, Snape nunca se había dirigido a ella, al contrario siempre había parecido que la odiaba aunque ella no terminaba de entender por qué. Ahora lo tenía enfrente y podía hacer cualquier pregunta que quisiera, así que comenzó:

-¿Por qué no me asesinó?- Le dijo con una voz que sonó más asustada de lo que habría querido. Ya había bajado su varita, pero aun la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

-¿No entendió nada de lo que vio en el pensadero? Dumbledore me pidió infiltrarme en el ejército del Señor Tenebroso, no tengo intención de asesinarla, creo que de eso ya se dio cuenta, la razón es bastante obvia, así que no malgastare tiempo explicándola.

Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, ahí estaba el Snape de siempre evadiendo a Hermione como en todas sus clases, ya solo faltaba que restara puntos a su casa. No quiso mostrar que no tenía ni idea de la razón, lo que le importaba era que no iba a asesinarla. Así que tomó aire y prosiguió.

-¿Por qué me pidió a mí que viera en el pensadero?

-Para ser la supuesta bruja más inteligente de su edad deja mucho que desear señorita Granger. Verá yo debo asesinarla antes de pasados 7 días, si transcurridos esos días usted es vista por cualquier persona él lo sabrá y me asesinará. Luego matara a Draco, porque no creo que en realidad me creyera que estaba muerto, aunque yo eso le he hecho creer a Malfoy para que no haga más estupideces. Sin contar que de todas maneras usted moriría.

Hermione ahogó un grito de miedo, el profesor dijo aquellas palabras como si estuviera recitando una lección en una clase cualquiera de pociones, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando formuló la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Usted ha protegido a Harry todos estos años?

-Creí que eso había quedado demasiado claro. Tiene una pregunta realmente importante para hacerme.

-Si no va a asesinarme ¿Cómo pretende que nadie me vea?

-Esa parte prefiero explicársela a usted y a Malfoy juntos, si no tiene ninguna otra pregunta entonces lo haré pasar.

-No… espere… ¿usted en realidad sigue siendo fiel a la orden?

-Soy fiel a Dumbledore, si de algo le sirve mi respuesta.

-Me sirve…

Retiró el _muffliato_ de la puerta y la abrió con un movimiento de su varita, entonces un Draco confundido cayó sobre el polvoriento suelo. Había tratado de escuchar todo tras la puerta, pero evidentemente no había escuchado ni una palabra. Se levantó con demasiada agilidad.

-¿Ya vas a decirme de una jodida vez que de que hablaron?

-Si la señorita Granger así lo quiere…- le dirigió una mirada a la castaña, esta con semblante altanero respondió:

-No, no quiero…

-Pero… pero que… no puedes hacerle caso a esta inmunda San…

-¡Ya basta Malfoy! Deja de actuar como el niño malcriado que eres, ahora quiero que te sientes y escuches lo que tengo que decirles.

-¿"Decirles"? ¿Qué carajos puedes decirnos a los dos?

-Por última vez Draco, no voy a repetir la información que les diré, así que si quieres entender es mejor que cierres la boca por un rato.

A regañadientes Draco se quedó callado, Hermione estaba atónita, por eso no podía articular palabra.

-Como ya te dije Draco el Señor Tenebroso piensa que tu estas muerto, y en unos días creerá que usted señorita Granger también lo está. Como pueden sospecharlo esto no será real. Lo que se tiene que hacer es ocultarlos para que nadie ajeno a mí pueda verlos…

-Yo no tengo a donde canijos ir Snape, lo sabes… así que deja de decir tonterías.

-Yo… no quiero poner en peligro a mis padres…- la voz de Hermione sonó cortada.

-Ya se eso, por eso he decidido que el mejor lugar para ocultarlos es aquí…

Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló:

-"¿Ocultarlos?" esta queriendo decir que piensa que estemos juntos encerrados en esta casa?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo…

-Tantos _crucio_ te han fregado el cerebro Snape, yo no voy a quedarme con esta asquerosa _sangre Sucia._

-A ti no te lo estoy preguntando Draco, si no recuerdas hice con tu madre el _juramento inquebrantable_ el cuál aun me rige, así que tu no estás en posición de decidir nada-.

-Yo no pienso quedarme en ningún lugar con Malfoy- dijo Hermione con voz enérgica.

-Supuse que diría eso, pero piense un poco, si no lo hace pondrá en peligro a muchas personas, entre ellas sus padres y a sus amigos, estarán en un peligro mayor al que están ahora, a cualquiera que encuentren lo torturaran hasta saber su paradero, en cambio si la cree muerta y se queda aquí ya no tendrá que preocuparse por eso…

Hermione sabía que eso era cierto. Pero no podía tomar una decisión así tan apresurada… a parte ¿qué harían Harry y Ron sin ella en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes? no quería parecer soberbia, pero parte de lo que le había dicho Voldemort al profesor Snape en aquel vestíbulo era cierto, ella era la que por lo regular fraguaba los planes que luego seguían Ron y Harry, ellos siempre la obedecían porque tenían plena confianza en su criterio. ¿Cómo podrían arreglárselas sin ella? Estaba sumergida en esas preguntas en su cabeza que apenas escuchó lo que el profesor Snape le dijo luego.

-La dejaré pensar, al cabo de dos días volveré aquí por su respuesta-.

-¡Con un demonio Snape! Yo no voy a quedarme con esta…

-Ya te dije que a ti no te lo he preguntado…

-No importa los días que pasen- intervino Hermione - yo no me quedare oculta mientras mis amigos luchan contra Voldemort-.

Al escuchar su nombre a Draco se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

-Ahí esta su dejo de valentía que todos los Gryffindor se ahitan de tener y pronto se dará cuenta de que oculta les va a ser de mucha más ayuda que estando con ellos.

-¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

-¿En verdad dicen que es la más inteligente joven bruja? haga un poco de méritos para ganarse ese título y deje de hacer preguntas bastantes obvias-. Ahora se dirigió a Draco, -déjanos a solas de nuevo…

-Estás loco no me moveré de aquí…

-No lo pediré de nuevo, no me obligues a petrificarte Draco...

-Pues hazlo porque no me moveré de aquí...

-Muy bien tú lo decidiste así… _petrificus totalus, muffliato._ Dijo los dos hechizos con sorprendente rapidez apuntando con su varita fiirmemente a Malfoy, éste cayó en el suelo viendo hacia el piso y solo escuchaba zumbidos en sus orejas, no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban, ni siquiera podía ver lo que hacían.

-Necesito un favor, sé que quizás no querrá hacerlo pero aun así debo pedirlo...


	9. Capítulo IX

En este capítulo tomé párrafos del capítulo de "El sepulcro Blanco" de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo, hasta donde he imaginado esta historia será la última vez que esto ocurra. Reitero que los personajes y escenarios son salidos de la imaginación de JK Rowling y que yo solo los tomo para imaginar historias que no ocurrieron.

 **Capítulo IX: Del sepulcro blanco y una parte más del plan.**

La mañana era clara, se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros, y desde el haya en donde Hermione se encontraba se podía escuchar el agua salpicar debajo de los tentáculos del calamar gigante. No estaba prestando atención a lo que le contaban Ginny y Luna. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto en lo alto de una pequeña colina situada a tan solo unos cuantos metros de donde ya se encontraban colocadas cientos de sillas que servirían para albergar a los cientos de personas que se esperaba que llegaran a despedirse de Albus Dumbledore.

-Aún siento que esto no está pasando, es irreal. Siento que estos últimos días han pasado tan rápidamente, pero también siento que me quede estancada en un día que no termina ¿me explico?-dijo Ginny, Hermione ya había dejado de dirigir la mirada hacia esa pequeña colina y prestaba atención a lo que sus amigas decían.

-Yo siento algo similar, solo que para mí es como si estuviera bajo el agua- comentó Luna dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde momentos antes Hermione estaba mirando.

-Yo me siento cansada, como si hubiera vivido muchas cosas en tan pocos días, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como cuando debo estudiar para hacer 3 exámenes el mismo día, al final no sé cómo lo he hecho…- se vino a su mente todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días en la Casa de los Gritos, su semblante cambió radicalmente, le pareció ver que sus amigas lo habían notado porque de inmediato intentó cambiar la atención hacia otra cosa. –Deberíamos ir ya al Gran Comedor-.

-Es verdad- contestaron al unísono las dos amigas y juntas emprendieron el camino hacia la entrada del castillo.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya estaba casi lleno, todos llevaban sus túnicas de Gala. Se apresuraron a tomar sus lugares en la mesa.

La profesora McGonagall había dejado vacía la silla del centro de la mesa del profesorado, más grande que las demás. La silla de Hagrid también estaba vacía; Hermione pensó que quizá el guardabosque no se había sentido con ganas de desayunar; en cambio el lugar de Snape lo había ocupado sin ceremonias, Rufus Scrimgeour. Al recordar a Snape, Hermione sintió un golpe en su estómago, aun no estaba segura de que lo que había hecho había sido correcto.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas. Y aunque ambos eran fornidos, parecían indefensos sin la alta y pálida figura de Malfoy a su lado dándoles órdenes. Al reparar en esto, los pensamientos de Hermione se fueron directamente a la Casa de los Gritos, no pudo evitar pensar que en ese momento Malfoy se encontraba solo con un rio de preguntas al igual que ella. Sus pensamientos estaban tomando otro rumbo cuando se percató de que la profesora McGonagall ya se había puesto de pie y el lastimero rumor que sonaba en el comedor se apagó de inmediato.

-Ha llegado el momento- anunció la profesora-. Por favor, sigan a sus jefes de casa a los jardines. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, esperen a que salga yo.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de los bancos y desfilaron casi en silencio. Hermione vio a Slughorn, que llevaba una espléndida y larga túnica verde esmeralda con bordados de plata, en cabeza de la pequeña columna de Slytherin, y a la profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff, que nunca había ido tan aseada.

Al acercarse a los escalones de piedra de la entrada, Hermione vio que se dirigían al lago. Los rayos del sol volvieron a acariciarle la cara.

La mitad de las sillas que habían puesto ya estaban ocupadas por una extraordinaria variedad de personas elegantes y harapientas, jóvenes y viejas. Hermione recorrió las sillas con su vista y conoció a varias personas miembros de la Orden del Fénix Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ojoloco Moody y Tonks tomada de la mano de Remus Lupin, los señores Weasley; Bill, acompañado por Fleur, y seguido por Fred y George. También estaba Madame Maxime, que ocupaba dos sillas y media; Tom el dueño del Caldero Chorreante; Madam Malkin, de la tienda de túnicas del callejón Diagon..

Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione se sentaron juntos al final de una hilera, junto al lago. Seguía llegando gente; Hermione vio como Luna ayudaba a Neville a sentarse.

Los últimos en sentarse fueron los profesores. De repente oyó una melodía, una melodía extraña que parecía de otro mundo, así que buscó con su mirada la fuente del sonido.

-Allí- le susurró Ron al oído señalando las luminosas aguas verde claro.

Entonces Hermione vio un coro de gente del agua que cantaba en una lengua extraña; las pálidas caras se mecían a escasa distancia de la superficie y sus violáceas cabelleras ondeaban alrededor. La melodía le puso la piel de gallina y, sin embargo, no era un sonido desagradable.

Giró su cabeza y vio como Hagrid caminaba por el pasillo. Sollozaba en silencio y tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas; en los brazos, envuelto en terciopelo morado salpicado de estrellas doradas, llevaba el cadáver de Dumbledore. Al verlo a Hermione se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Hagrid lo depositó con extremo cuidado en la mesa de mármol. Luego de esto Hagrid se dirigió a sentarse en una hilera en una silla al lado de su hermano Grawp.

Un individuo bajito y de cabello ralo, ataviado con una sencilla túnica negra, estaba de pie frente al cadáver de Dumbledore. Dijo unas cuantas palabras que Hermione no pudo escuchar.

Oyó un débil chapoteo a su izquierda y vio que la gente del agua también había salido para escuchar.

Y sin previo aviso la cruda realidad cayó sobre ella, de una forma mucho más rotunda e innegable que hasta ese instante: Dumbledore estaba muerto, se había ido para siempre. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin posibilidad de apaciguarse. Volvió la cabeza en dirección opuesta a la que se hallaban Ron y los demás, y contempló el Bosque Prohibido, al otro lado del lago, mientras el hombresillo seguía hablando. Percibió que algo se movía entre los árboles: los centauros también se habían acercado a presentar sus respetos. No salieron de los límites del bosque, pero Hermione los distinguió medio escondidos entre las sombras, observando a los magos con los arcos a punto.

El hombresillo terminó su discurso y volvió a sentarse. Entonces varias personas gritaron. Unas llamas relucientes y blancas habían prendido alrededor del cadáver de Dumbledore y de la mesa sobre la que reposaba, y se alzaron cada vez más, hasta ocultar por completo el cadáver. Un humo blanco ascendió en espiral y moldeó extrañas formas: en su sobrecogedor instante, a Hermione le pareció ver cómo un fénix volaba hacia el cielo, dichoso, pero un segundo más tarde el fuego había desaparecido. En su lugar había un sepulcro de mármol blanco que contenía el cuerpo de Dumbledore y la mesa sobre la que lo habían tendido.

Volvieron a oírse gritos de asombro cuando cayó del cielo una lluvia de flechas que fueron a parar lejos de la gente. Hermione comprendió que era el homenaje de los centauros; a continuación vio como estos daban media vuelta y desaparecían nuevamente en el umbrío bosque.

Eso era todo, le parecía imposible que lo único que quedaba de Dumbledore era ese sepulcro blanco. Las lágrimas seguían brotando cuan ríos de sus ojos, volteo a ver a sus amigos, Ginny al igual que ella estaba llorando, y tras los lentes de Harry se notaban las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y también en los ojos azules de Ron.

Las personas empezaron a marcharse poco a poco, Harry pidió que lo dejaran solo por un momento, así que los demás se reunieron con Neville y Luna y juntos se encaminaron hacia el castillo.

Hermione antes de marcharse dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña colina, le pareció ver un destello en la cumbre y siguió el camino junto con sus amigos.

El expreso partiría en una hora, ya todos tenían preparados sus baúles. Hermione no sabía aún como iba a decirles que ella no volvería con ellos a Londres. Por suerte alguien más ya tenía solucionado eso por ella.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar tirado sobre el polvoriento suelo, ni de lo que estaban hablando Snape y esa estúpida _sangre sucia_ , solo escuchaba ese horrible zumbido en sus oídos, intentaba luchar contra el encantamiento pero era demasiado fuerte para poder romperlo. Así que se resignó a esperar a que a Snape le diera la soberana gana de retirarle los hechizos.

-Luego de ver esos recuerdos señorita Granger ¿podría usted decirme si puede concederme el beneficio de la duda sobre mi papel en la Orden del Fénix?- lo dijo con una voz calmada, sin emoción tal como la que usaba para recitar cualquiera de sus clases.

 _Maldita sea, ella se había preguntado eso desde que había terminado de ver los recuerdos en el pensadero, pero no esperaba que Snape le fuera a preguntar eso y menos tan de repente._

-Es demasiado pronto prof…- no sabía si debía llamarlo aun así, pero al ver que el profesor no hacia ademán de incomodidad prosiguió- profesor, no he tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar en su posición en la Orden…

-Yo se eso, pero en vista de que ustedes los Gryffindor se dejan guiar muchas de las veces por esa absurda fuerza del corazón y todas esas tonterías, creía que podía decirme ahora si confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para poder concederme el beneficio de la duda-.

Hermione no había notado burla en las palabras del profesor, él en verdad estaba acudiendo a todo lo que podía para que Hermione contestara. En el fondo ella sabía que nunca había desconfiado del todo acerca de él, ya que ella confiaba ciegamente en el criterio de Dumbledore, y si él confiaba en Snape ella también lo hacía. Pero estaba luego la historia de la torre de Astronomía y también estaban los recuerdos que aún tenía guardados en esa botella de cristal en su bolsa de cuentas, así que tomando aire contestó lo más serena que pudo:

-Sí, puedo concederle el beneficio de la duda… - dijo con voz quebrada pero firme.

-Me alegra porque de eso depende lo que voy a pedirle a continuación, yo sé que le dije que quería pedirle un favor, pero en realidad serán dos, solo que el señor Malfoy no puede enterarse de uno de ellos, así que si me veo obligado a mencionarle algo, solo le contare uno de ellos si es que usted decide ayudarme-.

Hermione trago saliva, no tenía ni idea de lo que el profesor Snape podría pedirle a ella, si no se le ocurría una cosa mucho menos se le ocurrían dos, así que tuvo que poner muchísima atención cuando vio que los labios del profesor comenzaron a moverse.

-Quiero que tome los recuerdos que le he dado y los lleve al castillo nuevamente, y que se los muestre a Minerva- a Hermione le parecía extraño escuchar al profesor Snape diciendo el nombre de pila de la profesora McGonagall pero no dijo nada-. Y que al terminar de ver los recuerdos le de esta carta- sacó un pergamino pulcramente doblado y con un sello color verde con la insignia de Slytherin y tendió su mano para depositarlo en la mano de Hermione, ésta sintió el familiar tacto del pergamino y lo tomó.

-Ese es un favor, ¿Cuál es el otro?- pregunto Hermione impaciente.

-El otro, señorita Granger me temo que es más difícil que este, quiero asistir al funeral de Dumbldore…

Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos, no podía ser, se le ocurrió una única cosa, el profesor quería hacerse pasar por ella con la poción multijugos, pero eso era demasiado peligroso, no podía ser que le estuviera pidiendo eso, era simplemente imposible…

-No señorita Granger, no es poción multijugos lo que quiero…

Hermione se sorprendió más aun ¿había usado _legeremancia_ con ella?

-No he usado _legeremancia_ con usted, simplemente es demasiado obvio lo que pensaba dado su historial- le dijo el profesor, eso solo hacia parecer que en verdad estaba usando _legeremancia_ con ella. –No puedo usar un hechizo desilusionador dentro de Hogwarts, ese privilegio solo es del director, que como ambos sabemos es Minerva en este momento. Así que, quiero pedirle me preste solo por una hora la capa de invisibilidad de Harry Potter…

-Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿usted sabe de esa capa?- le dijo Hermione totalmente atónita.

-Claro que sé sobre la capa, Dumbledore me lo dijo, y también sé que está en su poder porque fue usted quien la recogió de la torre de Astronomía luego de… luego de aquella noche…

Hermione pudo ver como un halo de algo que ella quiso pensar que era tristeza cruzó por su mirada al mencionar estas palabras.

-Obviamente no me la prestará sin tener garantías de que se la regresare, pues bien, le daré mi varita, no puedo salir de Hogwarts sin ella, y dado que usted tiene la del señor Malfoy…

-¿Cómo sabe que…?

-¿Cómo sé que usted la tiene?- le interrumpió el profesor Snape. –La lógica después de todo creo que no es uno de sus fuertes señorita Granger; prosiguiendo con lo que me aqueja mi intención solo es estar en ese funeral. No voy a intentar nada estúpido, se lo aseguro. No necesita responderme ahora, puede ir primero al castillo y mostrarle a Minerva esos recuerdos, puede comentarle mi petición si usted así lo quiere, aunque debo decirle que no estoy seguro si ella tenga conocimiento de la capa del señor Potter-.

Hermione tenía hecha un caos su cabeza, no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, el profesor Snape pareció percatarse pues Hermione volvió a escuchar su fría voz rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Aunque sé que debe ser complicado analizar y tomar una decisión tan deprisa, debo recordarle que solo tenemos unas cuantas horas para que el funeral se lleve a cabo, y usted debe hacer muchas cosas antes…

Al decir esto Hermione se percató de lo que tenía que hacer, así que sin más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. Si hubiera volteado hacia atrás se habría percatado de la mirada que el profesor Snape dejó escapar por unos segundos, una mirada de súplica y quizá un poco de esperanza.

- _Finite incantatem-_ dijo firmemente dirigiendo la varita hacia el lugar donde aún se encontraba tirado Draco.

-Maldita sea Snape, me puedes decir ¿por qué demonios me petrificaste?

-Eso tú ya lo sabes Draco, te estabas portando como el niño malcriado que siempre has sido…

-Que hipócrita suenas Snape ¿se te olvida que tú has contribuido a eso durante todos mis años en Hogwarts?

-No, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta lo malditamente molesto que puedes llegar a ser.

-Pues ese es tu problema no el mío, así que ahora dime de que diantres hablaste con esa asquerosa _sangre sucia._

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa Draco, y si yo fuera tu comenzaría a tratar de lidiar mejor con la señorita Granger, ya que lo más probable es que en unos días debas convivir con ella diariamente…- esto último lo dijo en un tono de burla y diversión.

-¡Vete al carajo Snape!- diciendo esto salió por la puerta de la habitación, la cual se cerró tras el con un estridente golpe.

* * *

Hermione no sabía que era lo que debía hacer, se dirigía hacia el castillo, ya faltaban un par de horas para que oscureciera, pero no sabía a donde ir. Firmemente sujeta llevaba su bolsa de cuentas, no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer, odiaba que eso le pasara, por Merlín ella era Hermione Granger, por lo regular las personas acudían a ella cuando no sabían que hacer, pero ahora ella era la que no sabía que hacer y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Al cruzar el vestíbulo vacío de dirigió sin pensarlo hacia la oficina del director, tal vez no sabía que hacer pero se estaba dejando guiar por una fuerza de la cual ella nunca había estado segura que en verdad existiera. Al llegar al águila con voz temblorosa susurró la contraseña y el águila comenzó a moverse.

Al llegar arriba tocó a la puerta de la oficina, la voz firme de la profesora McGonagall le respondió. Al entrar a la oficina Hermione pudo ver la sorpresa en la cara de la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Yo… ammm… tengo que mostrarle algo…

-¿Mostrarme algo? Pues hágalo. No tengo mucho tiempo, aún debo realizar unas cuantas cosas para mañana.

Hermione sacó de su bolsa de cuentas la pequeña botella de cristal, la cual contenía un líquido plateado y se lo entregó a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿De quién es…? ¿es suyo?- le pregunto la profesora mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

-No, creo que será mejor que no le diga por ahora de quién es, será mejor que lo vea, es importante que lo haga.

Con desconfianza y franca curiosidad la profesora McGonagall se dirigió hacia el pensadero, vertió en él el contenido de la botella y se sumergió en el líquido que había empezado a hacer remolinos plateados.


	10. Capítulo X

Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios. Cada uno de ellos me ha ayudado a intentar mejorar. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

 **Capitulo X: El hombre debajo la capa**

Había hecho eso solo una o dos veces en toda su vida, pero al introducir su rostro en el pensadero sintió el tacto familiar de los pensamientos, se sentía como agua cayendo suavemente, pero no mojaba. Esperaba ver a una Hermione quizás más joven, hasta pensó que se trataba de pensamientos que Albus Dumbledore había dejado para que ella mirara. Por eso se sorprendió demasiado cuando al que vio fue a Severus cuando aún era un niño al igual que Lily Potter.

Cada una de las escenas fue transcurriendo ante sus ojos, cada vez se sorprendía más de lo que veía, pero fue cuando llego a la parte en donde Albus le pedía a Severus que lo matara cuando dejo escarpar un sonido de su boca, Hermione no podía oírla, pero de haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta que ese sonido reflejaba más descanso que sorpresa. Al terminar de verlos la profesora McGonagall se incorporó y se volvió para quedar frente a Hermione:

-Y bien ¿de dónde has conseguido esto?- dijo señalando con mano temblorosa el pensadero que ya había dejado de hacer remolinos.

-Me los ha dado el profesor Snape, al igual que esto- sacó de su bolsa de cuentas la carta que el profesor Snape le había dado para que se la entregara a la profesora McGonagall.

Esta la tomó y se sentó en la silla del escritorio del director. Vio el sello de Slytherin y lo rompió. Hermione aprovechó ese momento para recoger los pensamientos del pensadero y regresarlos a la botella de cristal. Al volver su vista hacia la profesora la vio concentrada, vio como sus ojos recorrían la solitaria hoja de un extremo al otro.

La cara de la profesora McGonagall no mostraba emoción alguna, eso Hermione lo sabía bien, por lo regular no sabía lo que estaba pensado, le enviaba eso. Al terminar de leerla con su varita apunto la hoja y con voz serena conjuró un _incendio,_ la hoja se prendió en llamas y en solo unos segundos se consumió.

Hermione miro la carta con ojos abiertos.

 _¿Qué significaba ese gesto? ¿Acaso la profesora McGonagall no creía lo que había visto en el pensadero? ¿Qué era lo que esa carta decía para que la profesora hubiera optado por quemarla?_

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más tenía en la cabeza cuando la voz de la profesora la trajo de nuevo a la oficina.

-Supongo que ya vio usted estos pensamientos ¿cierto?-

-Así es profesora…

-¿Ha leído también la carta?

-N…no, claro que no, el profesor Snape me pidió que se la entregara cuando hubiera visto el pensadero.

-¿Entonces debo entender que usted no tiene ni idea de lo que esa carta decía?

-A decir verdad esperaba que usted quisiera contármelo- se aventuró a decir Hermione.

-No puedo decirle lo que acabo de leer, lo que no puedo negarle es que entre las líneas salió su nombre…

Hermione hizo un gesto de asombro…

-M..mi nombre. ¿Ha dicho mi nombre?

-Así es pero por el momento no le puedo revelar lo que decían esas líneas. Pero hay otras cosas que si puedo discutir con usted, siéntese, debemos conversar sobre varias cosas.

* * *

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que había salido de la habitación en donde se encontraba Snape. Había subido furioso las escaleras, sintiendo que cada escalón que subía iba a caer vencido por su peso. Abrió la primera puerta que pudo y se introdujo en la habitación. Era la habitación que había estado explorando antes, echó un vistazo al piano destrozado y con sus largos dedos toco una de las teclas, la cual produjo un fuerte sonido en la quietud en la que se encontraba. Iba a dejarse caer sobre la cama, pero vio lo sucia que estaba y desistió, se limitó a dar vueltas como un dragón enjaulado.

 _Maldito Snape y maldita Granger._

 _¿Quiénes se creían esos dos para ocultarle información a él? ¡Por Merlín él era Draco Malfoy! ninguna sangre sucia iba a tratarlo como a cualquier squib._

Maldecir siempre le ayudaba, sintiéndose menos enfadado decidió explorar a fondo la habitación, había un espejo hecho añicos casi por completo, al pararse frente a él se dio cuenta que apenas reconocía a la persona que le regresaba la mirada, empezando porque él no usaría esa maldita capa, no usaría nada de ese ordinario atuendo que vestía.

 _¡Maldita Granger y sus estúpidos gustos!_

Sintió rugir su estómago, tenía hambre, no había sobrado nada de lo que Granger había traído antes y solo Salazar sabía a qué hora traería más.

Dando vueltas se dio cuenta que había un librero con libros de diferentes clases, tomo el primero que encontró y sentándose en una silla que aún se mantenía milagrosamente en pie comenzó a leer.

* * *

-¿Quiere una taza de té señorita Granger?

-No profesora, gracias. Quisiera hacer la primer pregunta.

-Adelante…

-¿Cree usted que los recuerdos que el profesor Snape nos ha mostrado sean reales? Digo esto porque el profesor Dumbledore le dijo una vez a Harry que los propietarios de los recuerdos podían alterarlos en parte o completamente…

-Así es señorita Granger, un propietario puede alterar los recuerdos, pero en este caso en especial, creo firmemente que los recuerdos son reales, y no solo eso, ahora le digo que confío en Severus tal y como confiaba Albus. Ahora haré yo una pregunta ¿usted confía en él?

-Pues… nunca deje de confiar del todo, pero luego de ver el pensadero llegué a la conclusión de que darle el beneficio de la duda era razonable, y ahora con lo que usted me está diciendo me doy cuenta que no me equivoque.

-Así es, ahora vamos a una de las cosas que venían escritas en la carta que me ha dado. El profesor Snape le sugirió un plan para quedarse en la Casa de los Gritos, que es en donde se encuentran escondidos él y el señor Malfoy…

Hermione palideció, el profesor Snape le había contado a la profesora todo, ya sabía lo que vendría y eso no le gustaba.

-Sí, lo sé- le dijo la profesora al ver el gesto que había hecho. –Quiero que me dé su respuesta a mí, ahora. Me atrevo a decirle que dadas las circunstancias creo que lo que el profesor Snape quiere hacer es lo mejor para todos, incluyendo al señor Potter y al señor Weasley.

-¿Qué circunstancias?

-Eso señorita Granger no se lo puedo decir ahora, solamente si me deja darle un consejo, haga caso del plan de Snape, él sabe lo que hace. Y estando yo al tanto del plan, creo que más que usted, él no puede hacer ninguna jugarreta en su contra.

-Si es que acepto, pondré muchas condiciones…

-Eso ya lo supone el profesor Snape- dijo señalando la carta hecha cenizas. -Y yo misma pondré las mías.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que va a lograr eso el profesor.

-Pero yo si lo sé y por el momento es lo que importa. Usted solamente limítese a decir que acepta. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, ambas sabemos que ha decidido seguir el plan, de lo contrario no habría duda en sus ojos.

Hermione palideció aún más; eso era verdad, había pensado en aceptar el plan aún sin haber hablado con ella, y ahora que ella confiaba en el profesor Snape estaba más segura de quedarse. Así que tomando una bocanada de aire respondió:

-Si usted me está diciendo que es lo mejor, confió plenamente en su criterio. Está bien… me quedare en la Casa de los Gritos con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Snape estaba recostando viendo el techo, pensando en todo lo que debería hacer, pues estaba seguro que Minerva iba a convencer a la señorita Granger para quedarse en esa casa.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la castaña había salido, y ahora solo le quedaba esperar. No había visto a Draco desde que había salido azotando la puerta detrás de él, pero eso no le preocupaba, no podía ir a ningún lado. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho pasos desde el corredor que daba al Sauce Boxeador, tomó con fuerza su varita y la apuntó hacia la entrada. En cuento vio que una maraña de pelo castaño se asomaba por la puerta la bajo y la dejó sobre el buró.

-Ya ha hablado con Minerva ¿verdad?

-Si, así es...

-¿Y qué es lo que ha dicho?

-Dice que confía en usted y en lo que quiere hacer, es por eso que he venido.

-Podría ser mas específica señorita Granger, por favor...

-Lo que quiero decir es que mi respuesta es _sí,_ me quedare en esta casa con Malfoy. Pero pondré muchas condiciones. De no cumplirse aunque sea una de ellas, me iré.

-Ya imaginaba que diría una cosa así, pero por el momento me tiene sin cuidado. Lo que me preocupa en este momento es saber si va a prestarme o no la capa del señor Potter.

-Lo hare.

El profesor Snape intentó disimular la sonrisa en su rostro, tendió la mano y tomó su varita. Inmediatamente se la ofreció a Hermione, la cual la tomó y la guardó en su bolsa de cuentas. A su vez saco de la bolsa un paquete de comida el cual dejo sobre la mesa. Tomo aire, miro al profesor y con voz firme le dijo:

-Mañana, media hora después del funeral, nos reuniremos aquí con la profesora McGonagall, usted me entregará la capa y yo su varita.

No esperó respuesta, entregando la capa salió de la habitación.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, lo supo porque los primeros rayos de sol cayeron sobre la habitación. El envoltorio que estaba sobre la mesa ya no estaba ahí. Él no había tenido apetito y le había hablado a Malfoy para que el comiera, pero éste renuente y con un dejo de soberbia le había gritado que no quería nada que viniera de Hermione Granger. Pero era obvio que el hambre había derrotado al orgullo, que el paquete ya no estuviera era prueba de ello.

Se puso de pie y se calzo los zapatos. Ya no le dolía su costado, Hermione Granger había hecho un buen trabajo. Con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz se dirigió a la entrada del pasaje y se introdujo en el diminuto túnel. Al estar cerca de la salida se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se puso en camino rumbo al lago.

La hierba verde se sentía bajo sus pies, húmeda, suave. Al llegar al lago vio los centenares de sillas que ya estaban dispuestas para albergar a los que fueran a darle el último adiós a Albus. Debajo del haya vio sentada a Hermione Granger con sus amigas. Él sabía que ella lo estaba mirando aunque no pudiera hacerlo. Decidió que ese sitio, era lo suficientemente bueno para esperar. Así que se armó de paciencia y esperó a que el momento llegara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, solo unos minutos después comenzaron a llegar personas, unas tras otras iban ocupando sus lugares en las sillas. Unos minutos luego vio salir a los alumnos del castillo, todos en fila detrás de los jefes de cada casa.

Cuando el hombre bajito comenzó el discurso y Snape escuchó las primeras palabras sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era verdad, Albus Dumbledore, el hombre para el cual había trabajado fielmente, el único hombre que había creído realmente en él estaba muerto y él mismo lo había matado.

Estaba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando vio a Hagrid empezando a avanzar por el pasillo entre las filas de sillas, llevaba algo envuelto en un manto morado, al percatarse que era el cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él no se molestó en retirarlas, dejó que fluyeran, porque Albus merecía esas lágrimas, porque tal vez había sido el único amigo que había tenido realmente.


	11. Capítulo XI

**Capitulo XI: Varias sorpresas**

Las lágrimas que brotaban continuamente no permitían que las lágrimas derramadas con anterioridad se secaran. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba parado en ese mismo sitio con su vista anclada al sepulcro en blanco. Con sus manos temblorosas se secó las lágrimas que parecían no terminar de salir. Esperó que las personas que seguramente ya estarían esperándolo en la Casa de los Gritos no notaran que había estado llorando. Con pesar se dio media vuelta y emprendió su regreso rumbo al sauce boxeador.

* * *

 _¿A dónde diablos había ido Snape?_

 _¿Acaso se había largado de ahí y lo había dejado solo sin una maldita explicación?_

Draco había ido al cuarto en donde se había instalado Snape y había encontrado la cama vacía, había indicios de que había pasado ahí la noche, pero ya no estaba. Fue al cuarto de baño y estaba también vacó. Es esa jodida casa no había mucho sitios donde pudiera estar sin ser encontrado de forma inmediata.

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de la entrada al túnel, esperando que fuera Snape se apresuró a cambiar su gesto de enojo a uno de confrontación, pero de nada le sirvió porque cambio de inmediato al ver asomarse del túnel una maraña de pelo castaño…

-¿Pero que carajos haces aquí _Sangre s…_

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque detrás de ella se irguió la figura altiva de la Profesora McGonagall.

Aun más confundido Draco quiso poder articular palabra, pero parecía que éstas no querían salir de su boca.

-Antes de que comience a preguntar o a tratar de insultar con ese adjetivo tan patético señor Malfoy, le recuerdo que está usted en terrenos de Hogsmeade, sé su historia y sé que no le conviene que yo mande una lechuza advirtiendo al ministerio en donde es que usted se encuentra-. Al decir esto no quito los ojos de encima de Malfoy, era una mirada que siempre intimidaba a cualquiera.

Draco palideció aún un poco más.

-¿Cómo es que… Usted no sabe ni una canija cosa de mí.

-Se equivoca Señor Malfoy, el profesor Snape me lo ha contado todo, le pido por favor que se exprese de una manera educada y no con el léxico que tan bien le va.

Con que eso era lo que decía la carta que el profesor Snape le había pedido que hiciera llegar a la profesora McGonagall… pero en todo eso ¿en dónde encajaba ella?

Malfoy abrió sus ojos grises impactado con la noticia.

 _¿Cómo Snape se había atrevido a contarle todo a esa vieja estúpida?_

 _¿Era verdad que siempre había sido fiel a Dumbledore y que jugaba a ser espía doble?_

-Y bien, ¿en dónde está el profesor Snape?

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? No está aquí, y no sé a dónde demonios se fue… y quiero que me explique cómo es eso de que sabe mi historia…

La profesora no alcanzo a responder a eso porque se escucharon pasos que venían del túnel. Hermione y la profesora McGonagall apuntaron sus varitas al túnel. Pero al ver que el que salía de él era el profesor Snape ambas las bajaron.

-Me disculpo por la demora. Draco, sal de la habitación...

-No voy a salir de la habitación-.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y ¿recuerdas lo que paso?

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada fulminante y se encamino a la puerta azotándola detrás de él.

-Señorita Granger un _muffliato_ a la puerta nos vendría muy bien a todos.

Hermione con su mano diestra en hechizos lanzó el _muffliato_ a la puerta y dirigió su mirada interrogativa a la profesora McGonagall y luego al profesor Snape.

-La conversación que nos concierne a los 3 no va a durar mucho así que es mejor danos prisa Minerva, en el Castillo podrían notar tu ausencia al igual que la de la señorita Granger.

-La señorita Granger ha aceptado quedarse con el señor Malfoy, pero como creo ya le ha dicho, tiene un par de condiciones, yo las he escuchado ya y aunque creo que algunas son un tanto extrañas, son preferibles a que ella vaya con el señor Weasley y el señor Potter.

-Lo sé, ya me había puesto sobre aviso. Solo espero que todas se puedan cumplir, porque de lo contrario la señorita Granger ya se ha encargado de dejar claro que se irá.

Hermione con más determinación de la que en verdad sentía comenzó a hablar…

-He anotado en esta pedazo de pergamino las condiciones para que no me faltara ni una- lo dijo tendiendo su mano que sostenía un pedazo de pergamino pulcramente doblado.

La profesora McGonagall fue quien tomó el papel y lo desdoblo, el profesor Snape se acercó a ella para leer los dos a la vez:

 _capa de invisibilidad_

 _forma segura para comunicarme con Harry y Ron_

 _Draco Malfoy no conserve su varita_

 _se me permita a mi conservar mi varita_

 _albedrío para mis acciones_

 _no se les diga a Harry ni a Ron en donde o con quien estoy_

 _y desaparecerme en Hogsmeade cuando yo lo decida._

El primero que hablo fue el profesor Snape:

-Debo decir que esperaba que la lista fuera más larga y con peticiones más descabelladas, creo por lo contrario que son bastante comprensibles.

-A mí me llena de dudas un par de sus peticiones señorita Granger, ¿para qué quiere usted una capa de invisibilidad? Y ¿para qué quiere usted desaparecerse?

-Si gustan puedo explicarles punto por punto mis condiciones aunque no pueda explicarles las razones…

-Adelante señorita Granger, ilústrenos…

-Quiero una capa invisible para poder aparecerme y desaparecerme de forma segura en Hogsmeade. El punto número dos creo que está demasiado claro como para explicarlo. Que Draco Malfoy no conserve su varita, porque de no ser así no sobreviviríamos ni 2 días. Y un Malfoy sin varita no es peligro para mí. Yo quiero conservar mi varita porque la requiero para lo que quiero hacer, las razones no se las puedo decir. Al pedir libre albedrío me refiero a que no quiero que juzguen mis acciones si es que llegan a enterarse alguna vez de las cosas que realizo. No quiero que se les diga a Harry o a Ron en donde me encuentro porque de saberlo correrían más peligro. Y sobre aparecerme…. Soy menor de edad pero lo sé hacer, así que no quiero que haya problema para poder realizarlo.

Los dos profesores se miraron con mirada de complicidad, ahí estaba la alumna más brillante de la clase recitando párrafos aprendidos de memoria, se veía que había estado pensando mucho en esa lista.

-Yo puedo conseguir algo para que se comunique de forma segura con el señor Potter. Y puedo conseguir una buena capa de invisibilidad también. Las razones para aparecerse ciertamente a mí no me interesan en este momento siempre y cuando sea demasiado cuidadosa para no ser descubierta.

-Yo puedo inventar un buen cuento para justificar su ausencia al señor Potter y al señor Weasley. En cuanto a aparecerse sé que es lo suficientemente competente como para realizarlo.

-No han dicho nada sobre las varitas…

-A eso iba señorita Granger, la varita del señor Malfoy puede quedarse en donde está en este momento, yo me encargare de hablar con él, no tiene otro remedio que aceptar.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo… señorita Granger por favor salga de la habitación que ahora el profesor y yo debemos arreglar unas cuantas cosas…

-Pero profesora… yo creí que… ¿por qué no puedo escuchar yo esas cosas?

-Porque no le conciernen señorita Granger, así que haga el favor de salir y esperar con el señor Malfoy, en cuanto les digamos deberán entrar porque ambos deben escuchar en que consiste completamente el plan.

Hermione encogió los hombros y se encamino a la puerta, giro la perilla y al abrirla se encontró con unos ojos azul iceberg clavados en ella.

-Me vas a decir de una puñetera vez que es lo que han estado hablando ahí adentro.

Lo dijo arrastrando las palabras y sin despegar su mirada de ella.

-No tengo porque decirte ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos estado hablando, si ellos no han querido que tu escuches deben tener sus razones, así que estás preguntando a la persona equivocada.

No supo cómo paso pero al segundo siguiente sus brazos habían sido tomados por las garras del Slytherin, éste estaba lastimando en serio la piel delicada de la Gryffindor, se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro que casi rosaban sus narices.

-A ver _sangre sucia_ no estoy preguntando si quieres decirme. Te estoy diciendo que me lo digas.

El Slytherin en verdad era fuerte, pero el orgullo de Hermione pudo más y logró zafarse de sus garras.

-Mira Malfoy, no voy a decirte nada, si no te lo han dicho debe ser por lo imbécil que eres, y eso es solo culpa tuya.

Draco estaba a punto de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre la Gryffindor pero en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y el profesor Snape hizo un gesto para indicarles a los dos que podían pasar.

-Siéntense-. Les indico la profesora McGonagall. Hermione se sentó sobre la mullida cama y Draco se dirigió al sillón en la esquina del cuarto.

-Ambos saben por qué están aquí, ambos corren peligro si se exponen fuera de cualquier lugar que no sea éste.

Hermione pensó en preguntarles porque ella corría más peligro que Harry o Ron pero no quiso que Malfoy se enterara de que a ella también le habían ocultado cosas como a él.

-El plan es el siguiente, no quiero interrupciones Draco- lo dijo Snape dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Draco. –Minerva y yo haremos una réplica exacta de esta casa a unos 200 metros de esta en donde estamos ahora, ahí es donde vivirán ustedes dos, estando en Hogsmeade Minerva y yo podemos protegerlos. Por razones obvias no pueden quedarse en la Casa de los Gritos real, es fácil entrar desde Hogsmeade o desde el túnel del sauce boxeador y…

-Pero claro a nadie se le hará raro que de repente aparezca una replica exacta a 100 metros ¿verdad?

-Draco dije que no quería interrupciones, no me obligues a insonorizarte. Nadie verá esa casa ya que sobre la réplica lanzaremos un _fidelio_ y Minerva y yo seremos los guardianes. De esta manera estarán seguros. Usted señorita Granger sabe a lo que me refiero.

Pero pues claro que sabía, Grinmund Place estaba protegido por ese hechizo y nunca habían dado con él. De reojo pudo ver la cara de incertidumbre de Malfoy, se notaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban hablando. Esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera mejor por no saber ella misma algunas respuestas.

-Al decir réplica nos estamos refieriendo a la estructura y su apariencia, pues si hacen _legeremancia_ con Severus o conmigo solo verán el interior o exterior de la Casa de los Gritos, pero estará mas… habitable-.

-Todo eso suena genial pero están olvidando un pequeño detalle, estando solos nos mataremos en menos de 5 minutos…

Ahí venia, Hermione sabía lo que venía y eso la llenaba de cierta malicia, quería ver la cara de Malfoy.

-Creo que eso no va a pasar Malfoy, vivirás en esta casa como _muggle_ no se te devolverá tu varita, así que la señorita Granger podrá petrificarte en cualquier momento, así que si yo fuera tú me andaría con cuidado.

-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Por qué esta… esta… puede tener su varita y yo no?

-La respuesta es obvia señor Malfoy, la sensatez no es uno de sus fuertes, si ambos tuvieran sus varitas como usted lo ha dicho no durarían ni 2 días íntegros, pero si se le quita a uno la varita…

-¿Y por qué demonios debo ser yo el que deba perderla?

-Eso es fácil de contestar señor Malfoy- McGonagall tenía un tono de voz calmado. –La señorita Granger ha demostrado en todas sus clases saber usar la varita mejor que usted.

¡Vaya! Eso Hermione no lo esperaba, le produjo demasiado placer ver la cara que ponía Malfoy al escuchar estas palabras.

-No tienes opción Malfoy, así que no te queda nada más que aceptar y callarte.

-¡Tú no me vas a decir que es lo que tengo que hacer Snape, quiero mi varita, no quiero tener que vivir con esta _sangre sucia_ y sin mi varita!

-Le pido señor Malfoy que no se dirija con ese adjetivo cuando yo me encuentre presente…

-No se preocupe profesora son simples palabras y las tomo de quien viene…

-Cada determinado momento mandare de Hogwarts comida suficiente para los dos. El profesor Snape se encargara de traerle ropa que si le vaya bien señor Malfoy y algunas de sus pertenencias personales. Mientras que usted señorita Granger debe ir a recoger sus cosas y regresar lo más pronto posible. Quizás cuando regrese ya esté terminado todo.

 _Bueno al menos no tendría que vivir vestido con esas estúpidas prendas._

-Mañana por la tarde le traeré las cosas que ha solicitado señorita Granger.

-¿Y cómo se yo que en verdad lo hará?

-Porque le estoy dando mi palabra…

-Terminado esto, señorita Granger es hora de que regrese a Hogwarts por sus pertenencias. Pero antes le cdiré lo que contara al señor Potter y al señor Weasley.

-Vámonos Draco. Señorita Granger tiene usted algo que me pertenece le agradecería que me lo devuelva. Ya he regresado el paquete a su bolsa de cuentas…

 _¿Pero cómo había hecho eso_? Debió ser cuando salió de la habitación y dejo su bolso sobre la mesa…

Metió la mano a su bolsa y pudo sentir la textura de la capa, así que saco la varita del profesor y se la entregó. Malfoy y la profesora McGonagall tenían los ojos pegados a la varita que Snape ya había guardado en su túnica.

 _¿Por qué tenía ella su varita?_ Era una pregunta que ambos se hacían.

-Es una larga historia- lo dijo Snape como si con eso lo explicara todo. Y tomando a Draco del brazo lo dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Pasados 20 minutos la profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta. Entonces el profesor y ella salieron por el túnel para llevar a cabo el plan, dejando atrás a un Draco Malfoy solo y nuevamente sin respuestas.


	12. Chapter XII

**Capítulo XII:** **Otra parte del plan**

Hermione se dirigía hacia el castillo, daba vueltas en su cabeza la excusa que McGonagall había planeado para que ella les dijera a Ron y a Harry. No sabía si podría decírselos con seguridad en su voz, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo para que ellos no escucharan duda en ella.

Apenas había cruzado el cuadro de la señora gorda cuando sintió la vista de sus amigos sobre ella, estaban sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre, en una esquina alejados de los pocos Griffyndors que aún estaban ahí.

Se acercó a ellos, ya Ron tenía el reclamo en la punta de la lengua cuando Hermione comenzó a hablar:

-Sé que no me he portado de manera correcta desde hace algunos días, y también que no les he dado una explicación al respecto, y creo que ustedes la merecen-, se detuvo para ver las expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos, estaban confundidos, Ron a aparte del semblante de confusión tenía también un dejo de enojo, como ninguno de los dos intervino, Hermione continuó. –He estado reuniéndome con la Profesora McGonagall, e..ella cree que es conveniente que se vuelva a formar un "Ejercito de Dumbledore" quiere que prepare en el siguiente año a los alumnos que quieran formar parte, ella piensa que se acerca otra guerra y quiere que todos los alumnos que puedan estén preparados para defenderse o luchar en ella, tambi…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ese era Ron gritándole y haciendo que los pocos que estaban en la sala común voltearan a verlos, bajando un poco la voz al darse cuenta prosiguió -¿quieres decir que pretendes quedarte aquí mientras sabes que Harry y yo nos iremos en busca de los demás _horrocruxes_ y que te necesitamos para encontrarlos?

-A decir verdad ya había pensado que es mejor que Hermione no nos acompañe- interrumpió Harry, - yo no tengo padres Ron, ni familia, para poder cazarme ellos acudirán a mis seres queridos, yo solo los tengo a Hermione, a ti y a tu familia, yo se que tú vas a apoyarme, tu familia ya está metida en la orden, digo, ellos solo con eso ya están en peligro, si alguien puede quedar fuera del centro de todo esto es Hermione-, le dirigió una mirada a Hermione –yo no sabía cómo pedirte que te quedaras, pensaba que no ibas a querer hacerlo, quiero decirte que me siento aliviado de que de alguna forma estarás más segura aquí, la profesora McGonagall sabrá protegerte, no contaba con una nueva formación del "Ejercito de Dumbledore" pero estoy seguro de que harás un buen trabajo con ellos-.

Hermione no sabía si Harry en verdad había estado pensando en eso desde antes, o se le había ocurrido en ese momento, pero agradecía que al menos uno de ellos dos estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión, y se alegro más aun de que fuera Harry, porque de esa manera sería más fácil convencer a Ron.

-¡Los dos están chiflados! ¿Acaso de les olvida que con Dumbledore muerto y Voldemort haciéndose de mas seguidores, Hogwarts no tardará en caer en manos de Snape? es obvio que lo va a poner de director, así tendrá controlada la escuela, y tu Hermione nunca has sido de su agrado, si no tembló para matar a Dumbledore ¿qué te hace pensar que tú tendrás mas suerte?

Era una pregunta directa, y Hermione lo sabía, ella detestaba que Ron se pusiera pesado cuando no tenía la razón, pero ahora la tenía, y eso no se sentía mejor. Pero ella sabía que Snape no pretendía hacerle daño, pero ellos no podían saberlo. Aunque sentía una emoción extraña al escuchar hablar a sus dos amigos de esa forma sobre el profesor Snape, ella no podía decirles nada para que su opinión cambiara.

-Eso lo ha pensado ya la profesora McGonagall, ella sabe que lo más seguro es que Voldemort ponga la escuela a cargo del profesor Snape, pero ella no se irá por eso, al contrario, se quedará para salvaguardar lo mas que pueda a los alumnos. No soy tan tonta como para andar pavoneándome por los pasillos de Hogwarts Ron, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que en el castillo hay sitios ocultos, los cuales no salen en el mapa del merodeador, y me asegura que solo ella y Dumbledore los conocían, en uno de esos es donde estaré viviendo yo, así que estaré segura. Ustedes no se irán en el Expreso de Hogwarts, partirán más tarde mediante la _red flu,_ ustedes y Ginny, les traeré algo que la profesora me dará para poder comunicarme con ustedes sin peligro, que me quede aquí no significa que no podré ayudarlos…

-¿Y cuál es ese sitio en el que vivirás?- pregunto Harry con voz neutra.

-Aun no me lo ha dicho, dice que es más seguro para ustedes y para mí que no lo sepan…

-Eso es cierto, si nos atrapan fácilmente podrían sacarnos tu paradero con un simple _legeremens…_

Hermione asintió simplemente con un gesto de su cabeza. Estaba un poco más tranquila de haber hablado por fin con ellos pero se sentía peor porque cada vez eran más mentiras las que les estaba diciendo, aunque a decir verdad sí estaría viviendo en un lugar oculto, no estaba en Hogwarts pero Hogsmeade estaba solo a unos metros de ahí, claro que ni hablar de la compañía que tendría en ese tiempo.

Los tres estaban viendo hacia la ventana, fue Harry quien rompió ese pequeño momento de silencio:

-Hermione, el que te quedes aquí en verdad me tranquiliza, pero solo quiero pedirte por favor que estando aquí no te arriesgues más de la cuenta, no sabría qué hacer si algo malo les ocurriera a ti o a Ron-.

No supo cómo pero al instante Hermione tenía sus brazos alrededor de Harry y de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas.

-¡Oh Harry, yo tampoco sabría qué hacer si algo les ocurriera a ustedes! yo te prometo que no haré ninguna tontería, solo quiero que por favor ustedes hagan lo mismo-.

Ron se debatía entre unirse al abrazo o seguir molesto con ella, pero sabía que no quería partir esa tarde peleado con su mejor amiga, así que haciendo su orgullo a un lado se unió al abrazo. Hermione al sentir el tacto de su mano se estremeció, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer más copiosamente.

Ninguno de los dos prometió no arriesgarse demasiado, pero Hermione con ese abrazo quiso entender que así era.

Harry fue quien comenzó a soltarse, Hermione secándose la lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, les dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y cariño, sabía que su voz sonaría entrecortada por la emoción que sentía, así que se sintió rara al escucharla, encerraba emoción, miedo, gratitud, esperanza, pero también una culpa enorme:

-A…ahora iré por mis cosas, la profesora me está esperando-. Diciendo esto se dirigió hacia su habitación todavía con algunas lágrimas solitarias cayendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

 _¡Maldito Snape, maldita Sangre Sucia, maldita McGonagall, malditos todos!_

 _Su vida era una mierda y todo era culpa de los incompetentes que lo rodeaban…_

Daba vueltas en la minúscula habitación, tocando una tecla del piano cada vez que pasaba por delante de él. Había como mil preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza, y nadie tenía ni la más mínima intención de responderlas.

 _Ya habían pasado por lo menos 45 minutos desde que se había largado la sangre sucia y por lo menos 25 desde que lo habían hecho McGonagall y Snape._

 _¿Qué demonios estarían haciendo todos? ¿Por qué de repente todos parecían tener algo que hacer menos él?_

 _¡Pero como carajos iba a hacer algo si lo mantenían encerrado en esa asquerosa pocilga!_

Estaba realmente harto de que esos tres lo quisieran mantener al margen, y le molestaba más aún que lo estuvieran logrando, y estaba furioso de que lo tuvieran ahí encerrado en contra de su voluntad y de que aparte de todo eso, todavía quisieran que viviera bajo el mismo techo que la _asquerosa sangre sucia._

Estaba pensando en más cosas para culpar a los demás cuando escuchó voces en la planta baja. Con todo el sigilo con el que fue capaz caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras, por más que quería amortiguar el ruido de sus pasos, todo en esa maldita casa crujía bajos sus pies, así que al bajar el tercer escalón se dio por vencido y con pisadas fuertes bajó el resto, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, así que entró…

-Nadie te ha invitado a pasar Draco, no debes entrar a una habitación si no se te ha permitido la entrada…-. Snape hablaba con voz calmada, como siempre lo hacía en sus clases de pociones. Draco admiraba eso en cierta parte, aunque no lo suficiente, en su mente él tenía mejor presencia y forma de expresarse que un simple profesor.

-La puerta estaba abierta Snape, si querían privacidad entonces debieron cerrarla, aunque en cualquier momento podría entrar Granger y encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora…-. Quería que se molestaran por su comentario pretencioso, pero no pasó nada.

-Señor Malfoy, no cabe duda que es usted aun un adolescente que está lejos de ser un adulto. Estaba por llamarlo, que bueno que usted se adelantó a honrarnos con su presencia, pero aún así debemos esperar a la señorita Granger para que podamos mostrarles el que será su hogar por tiempo indefinido…

-¿Qué carajos quiere decir con "indefinido"? no pretende que me pase toda la vida encerrado con Granger ¿o sí?-.

-Draco ¿no te enseñaron a no interrumpir cuando alguien está hablando? Y contestando a tu pregunta, tú te vas a quedar a vivir con la señorita Granger el tiempo que sea necesario, 1 mes o dos, quizá medio año o más. El tiempo que sea da igual, porque tú no tienes de otra más que aceptarlo y callarte.

-Me estoy comenzando a preguntar seriamente si me importa lo que pueda pasarte si me largo de esta asquerosa casa y con eso hago que rompas tu _juramento inquebrantable._

-Adelante hazlo, tú, yo, Minerva y hasta la señorita Granger sabemos que ocurrirá cuando pongas un pie en Hogsmeade, ahí o en Hogwarts, así que deja de querer hacerte el importante, ambos sabemos que eres tan cobarde como para arriesgar tu pellejo, aparte no solo estas tú en riesgo, sabes que Narcissa, también corre peligro si alguien te llega a ver-.

 _¿Por qué demonios tenía que mencionar que la asquerosa sangre sucia estaba enterada de todo lo que él estaba pasando, y él ni siquiera sabía porque era que ella tenía que quedarse a vivir con él bajo el mismo techo?_

 _Pero Snape tenía razón, su madre estaba en riesgo y él no la pondría en peligro, ella era lo único que le quedaba._

Dejo su perfil arrogante y lo cambio por uno de inconformidad:

-¿Y vamos a esperar hasta que a la….- Snape estaba a punto de intervenir, pero él alcanzó a corregir-… a Granger se le antoje venir?

-No será necesario Malfoy, ya estoy aquí-. Ahí estaba Hermione con sus cabellos amarrados en una coleta que no lograban apresar sus rizos rebeldes. No llevaba más que su pequeña bolsa de cuentas, esto llamó la atención de la profesora McGonagall.

-Señorita Granger, le dije que debía traer cosas suficientes para estar aquí por tiempo indefinido…

-Traje todo lo necesario profesora, no se preocupe- contestó señalando su diminuta bolsa de cuentas.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, procederemos a mostrarles lo que será su casa de ahora en adelante.

Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-¿Saldremos por la puerta principal de esta pocilga? ¿No habrá alguien esperándonos en Hogsmeade?-. Draco trató de enmascarar su preocupación con un tono de enojo, pero no logró engañar a nadie.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por nada Draco, a decir verdad yo corro más riesgo que tú si alguien te llegará a ver. Hogsmeade aún es un lugar seguro, aunque no puedo asegurar que lo siga siendo mañana, por el momento no debes preocuparte por nada-.

-¡Yo no estoy preocupado Snape!

-No Draco, claro que no.

Hermione no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de burla, del cual Draco se percató pero no se lo hizo saber…

 _Ya te haré pagar por eso sangre sucia, estaremos solos todo el día por no sé cuantos malditos días._

-Bien, ya es hora-. Snape abrió la puerta de la _Casa de los Gritos,_ él fue quien salió primero, seguido de Draco, Hermione y finalmente la profesora McGonagall.

Al estar afuera Draco y Hermione no pudieron ver nada, solo se veía la misma colina de siempre, y no se lograba ver ninguna construcción hasta varios metros más lejos.

-¿Pero qué demonios? Aquí no hay nada, dijeron que la pocilga esa estaría a unos metros de esta otra pocilga.

-Nunca lees verdad Malfoy ¿no escuchaste a caso que los profesores son los guardianes? Solo ellos pueden verla y solo ellos pueden decirnos a nosotros en donde está.

-A ti nadie te preguntó asquerosa sabelotodo.

La profesora McGonagall iba a intervenir, pero Hermione se adelantó:

-Solo le molesta que sepa más que él profesora, no se preocupe.

Hermione vio como el profesor se alejaba con un Malfoy furioso, y tan solo a unos 10 metros de donde ella y la profesora McGonagall se encontraban ambos desaparecieron.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros señorita Granger, sígame.

Hermione hizo caso a la profesora y la siguió, se pararon justo en donde habían desaparecido el profesor y Malfoy, Hermione podía ver _la casa de los gritos,_ era justamente igual que la original, solo que ésta no tenía las ventanas tapiadas con tablas, y no estaban sucias.

-Vamos señorita Granger, pase, adentro nos esperan.


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Capítulo XIII: Dos sitios iguales**

Hermione puso su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y la giró, al abrirse la puerta podía verse el recibidor de la casa de los gritos, aunque ciertamente era igual a la original, éste estaba limpio, se respiraba aire fresco y no con olor a moho como en la original. Parados ahí sobre una alfombra estaban Malfoy y el profesor Snape.

-Bien, ahora les mostraremos lo que serán sus habitaciones. Prácticamente solo deberán verse para comer, y si ustedes llegan a un acuerdo para hacerlo a diferente hora, raramente se cruzarán. Draco se te ha asignado la planta baja de la casa y a usted señorita Granger la de arriba.

-¿Por qué demonios Granger debe estar arriba?

-Draco deja de complicar las cosas, ambos sabemos que hubieras reclamado de la misma manera si a la señorita Granger se le asignara la planta baja, así que te pediré de nuevo que ya cierres esa boca y dejes de quejarte-. El profesor Snape ya no tenía paciencia para soportar los berrinches de Draco.

-Quizá tienes razón, pero esta vez no lo digo solo por fregar. Yo ya inspeccioné la… la llamaré "casa". El baño del piso superior tiene una tina mucho más grande, y también está lo que parece ser una pequeña biblioteca.

-De no haber dicho que arriba había una biblioteca te hubiera cambiado la planta Malfoy, pero ahora creo que me quedaré con la de la planta alta.

-Ya, los dos dejen de discutir. Señorita Granger, no se le iba a permitir de ninguna forma que cambiara la planta. El profesor y yo hemos puesto un hechizo poderoso en la parte de arriba, usted es la legítima ocupante de esa planta, así lo estipulamos el profesor Snape y yo. El hechizo no deja que nadie pueda atravesar su dormitorio si usted no lo permite antes.

-Espero que esto sea una maldita broma. ¿Para qué carajos iba a querer yo entrar al cuarto de Granger?

-Es solo protección. Es una de las condiciones que yo puse al profesor Snape para que la señorita Granger pudiera quedarse a vivir en esta casa.

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué todos pueden poner condiciones menos yo?

-Porque no tienes opción más que aceptar todo lo que te estoy diciendo Draco, ya hablamos de esto. Ya no sigas con tus berrinches de niño consentido.

-Bien, si el señor Malfoy ya no tiene algo más para reclamar, los dejamos a los dos para que conozcan mejor lo que será su hogar-. Diciendo esto la profesora McGonagall dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. El profesor Snape se dispuso a seguirla, pero antes giró su cabeza hacia Hermione y con serenidad, aunque tenía unos ojos color azul iceberg sobre él le dijo:

-Señorita Granger, en una hora le traeré las cosas que me ha pedido y Malfoy, también a ti te traeré tus objetos personales.

-¿Qué cosas te ha pedido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué demonios vas a traérselas?

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Draco, así que ya deja por favor de chistar y compórtate como deberías hacerlo-. Cuando terminó de hablarle a Malfoy se dio media vuelta también y se dispuso a seguir a la profesora McGonagall, ella esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta principal para salir juntos. Al alcanzarla el profesor Snape le cedió el paso y ambos salieron, dejando un caos en evolución tras ellos.

* * *

Con los últimos rayos de sol sobre sus rostros ambos profesores se dirigieron a la falda de la colina, ambos vieron en la cima la casa de los gritos, en donde el alumno consentido de cada uno de ellos viviría por los próximos días.

-¿Cuántos días cree que basten para que la señorita Granger enloquezca?

-No dudo Severus, que la señorita Granger sabrá lidiar con el señor Malfoy, lleva 6 años tolerando sus majaderías.

-Si Minerva, pero la señorita Granger contaba siempre con la protección de sus amigos, ahora estará sola con Draco. De alguna forma ambos se verán afectados.

-Por lo que me has dicho en la carta, supongo que el más afectado será el señor Malfoy, aunque espero que sea para bien, por otra parte no creo que la señorita Granger contribuya a ese cambio.

-Draco no es la persona nefasta que hace ver Minerva, solo es una armadura que ha estado obligado a usar.

-Parece que tú en verdad lo entiendes muy bien Sverus.

-Veo en él algo de mí, Minerva, solo espero que él tenga un final menos desastroso.

-Esperemos que no nos hayamos equivocado al dejarlos a ambos tanto tiempo solos.

-Sabrán llevarlo Minerva, no te preocupes tanto por ellos. Ahora, algo de verdad importante ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-No se dio cuenta cuando los tomé- contestó la profesora McGonagall tendiendo la mano hacia el profesor Snape,- con todo ese pelo en su cabeza no se dará cuenta que le faltan unos cuantos.

El profesor Snape tomó los cabellos que la profesora McGonagall le había entregado. Y ambos se marcharon por los lados opuestos, la profesora McGonagall dirigiéndose de nuevo a la original casa de los gritos y el profesor Snape por las estrechas calles de Hogsmeade. Ambos tenían aún cosas que hacer y el tiempo era poco para llevarlas a cabo.

* * *

Ya se había cerrado la puerta, ambos se voltearon a ver, sus ojos castaños se cruzaron por unos segundos con los azul de hielo de él. Fue Hermione quien rompió el contacto, y con paso firme se dirigió a abrir la primera puerta que encontró. Malfoy caminó a sus espaldas.

-Esta es mi parte de la casa Granger, así que lárgate-.

-En este piso está también la cocina Malfoy, y esa vamos a tener que compartirla,

-Pues si no te has dado cuenta la puerta que abriste es del cuarto de baño, no es la cocina. Déjame pasar _sangre sucia._

Hermione no dio señales de haberlo escuchado, pero se hizo a un lado para que él pasara.

Draco miró dentro del cuarto de baño, la taza era de color marfil al igual que la tina, era exactamente del mismo tamaño que en la casa original, solo que en las patas de la taza en lugar de tener leones, tenía unas fieras serpientes que tenían ojos de esmeraldas. El lavabo tenía las llaves de plata y todo estaba limpio. Había toallas colgadas de color verde y plateado. Era obvio que ese si era lugar para un Slytherin. Agradeció en silencio a Snape por haberse tomado esas molestias en la decoración.

Hermione no había podido evitar echar un vistazo al cuarto. Le parecía bastante grande, de que tamaño sería su tina si Malfoy había dicho momentos atrás que la bañera de la planta alta era más grande que esa. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza se dirigió hacia la otra puerta. Al girar la manija se dio cuenta que tampoco era la cocina. Se adentro unos pasos y dejó que el aroma conocido la rodeara. Era una biblioteca, no era de gran tamaño, solo eran unos cuantos libreros, pero estaban llenos de libros. Había una mesa con una solitaria silla. En una esquina había un sillón junto a una chimenea. A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos y pidió en su mente que en la parte de arriba ella también tuviera un lugar igual.

Draco aun estaba mirando el cuarto de baño, pero al escuchar que se abría otra puerta enseguida se dirigió hacia ahí, encontró a Granger mirando de arriba abajo los libreros.

-Esto no debería estar aquí, esta era una habitación más…

-Si no te gustan los libros Malfoy puedo llevármelos, no tengo ningún problema con eso.

-Ni se te ocurra Granger, lo único que podré hacer aquí es leer y hacerte la vida imposible.

-Ja-ja ¿crees que te va a ser fácil Malfoy? recuerda que yo tengo varita, tú eres un simple muggle en estos momentos.

Draco al escuchar estas palabras se había abalanzado sobre ella, pero sus reflejos eran buenos y cuando él llegó hasta donde ella estaba, ésta ya apuntaba su varita directo al pecho del Slytherin:

-Aléjate Malfoy, estas a mi merced en estos momentos y todo el tiempo que duremos aquí, si yo fuera tú me andaría con cuidado.

-¿En dónde está tus estúpidos valores de Gryffindor, Granger? Según ustedes no pueden atacar a una persona que no tiene varita-. Sus rostros ya estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban.

-A una persona Malfoy, tú eres…. Simplemente tú.

Draco no se separaba y ella tampoco lo hacía:

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso _sangre sucia?_

Fue con esto que Hermione se alejó.

-Quiero decir Malfoy que contigo puedo hacer una excepción y ponerte en tu lugar aunque no tengas varita.

Luego de decir esto se dirigió a la puerta y salió al recibidor de nuevo. Ya solo quedaban dos puertas y una era la de la habitación del platino, así que usando su sentido común abrió la puerta que creyó era la de la cocina y esta vez acertó. Frente a ella había una pequeña habitación, tenía una estufa con 4 parrillas, había un armario, el cual abrió, había sartenes, platos, vasos, copas de plata, y un sinfín de cosas más que no se molestó en revisar, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para eso. En el centro del cuarto había una mesa con cuatro sillas, sobre la mesa había huevos en una canasta, pan, queso, fruta. Hermione estaba registrando lo que había en la alacena, había arroz, conservas, unas botellas de whisky de fuego, cervezas de mantequilla. No se dio cuenta que Draco estaba en la misma habitación desde hacía unos minutos. Solo se percató cuando su voz irrumpió en el silencio y escuchó a Malfoy con su tono de siempre, arrastrando las palabras:

-Por la mañana d será mi hora para desayunar, d de la tarde será mi hora para comer y por la noche después de las 9 la cocina será solo para mí.

-¿Y pretendes que acepte lo que dices así sin más?

-No me importa si lo aceptas o no, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, si tú te presentas en las horas que acabo de decirte, entonces puedes estar segura de que me encontraras aquí.

-Yo puedo bajar cuando me dé la gana Malfoy, no voy a aceptar tus horarios estúpidos.

-Pues entonces ya sabes las consecuencias _sangre sucia,_ así que has lo que se te antoje, pero ya sabes los riesgos. Ahora vamos a la planta alta.

-¿Qué?... Estás loco Malfoy, tú no tienes por qué ir a la planta alta así q…

-Y ¿por qué tú si anduviste fisgoneando todo mi piso?

-Solo buscaba la cocina. Además no tienes permitido entrar ¿recuerdas?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños _sangre sucia_ me atrevería a entrar en tu habitación. Arriba hay 4 habitaciones. Solo quiero ver las 3 restantes.

-¿Y para qué diantres quieres verlas?

 _Esa era una buena pregunta, él sabía que si iba arriba lo que se encontraría serían unas habitaciones mucho mejores que las suyas. Entonces ¿de verdad era necesario subir?_

 _ **¡Sí!**_

 _Así tendría otro motivo para reñir con esa asquerosa sangre sucia, no era que necesitara un motivo, pero surgían mejores insultos cuando así era._

-¿A ti que te importa eso? Igual voy a subir- con su fuerza notoriamente mayor que la de Hermione la hizo a un lado y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Hermione lo seguía de cerca, pero el Slytherin tenía unas piernas más largas y mas agiles, de solo 4 grandes zancadas ya se encontraba en la planta alta.

El recibidor era muy similar al de la planta baja. Había 4 puertas como Draco recordaba. Abrió la que más le interesaba ver. Al girar la manija se encontró con un cuarto de baño de mayor tamaño que el suyo. La tina era fácilmente el doble de grade que la suya, estaba sostenida por leones con ojos de rubíes, las llaves eran de oro y había toallas doradas y rojas colgadas.

-¿Por qué carajos tienes un mejor baño que yo? Aunque esos estúpidos colores arruinan todo.

-Eso no lo sé Malfoy, pero sí sé que me daré un baño justo cuando dejes de molestar-. Lo dijo con tono de diversión, sabía que Malfoy en verdad estaba molesto por tener un baño más pequeño que el de ella.

-¿De qué te burlas? Debes detener una tina más grande para poder lavarte, eres tan impura que hasta McGonagall lo notó y es por eso que te dio un mejor baño.

Ni siquiera espero a que Hermione contestara, porque ya estaba abriendo la siguiente puerta que quería ver. Al entrar, al igual que había pasado abajo se encontró con el aroma de libros acumulados. La biblioteca era exactamente igual que la que había abajo, era prácticamente una copia hecha a medida. Si se hubieran tomado el tiempo de revisar los lomos de los libros ambos se hubieran dado cuenta que había títulos diferentes en cada bibilioteca.

-Ja, lo único que tendrás es un baño más grande, porque yo tengo la cocina y las bibliotecas son exactamente iguales.

-Falta una habitación Malfoy… quizás te lleves una sorpresa.

 _No sabía que habría detrás de esa puerta, ni siquiera sabía si era su habitación, pero pedía que no fuera así y que lo que hubiera detrás pudiera hacer enfurecer a Draco._

Hermione se dirigió a una de las puertas que faltaban, puso su mano sobre la perilla y le dio vuelta. Lo que vieron sus ojos era hermoso, había pequeñas botellas de cristal que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores. Había varios calderos de diferentes tamaños. En una alacena pudo distinguir muchos ingredientes, la alacena se parecía demasiado a la que tenía el profesor Snape en Hogwarts. Estaba ensimismada viendo todo lo que le rodeaba que no se dio cuenta que Draco veía con ojos desorbitados y llenos de enojo todos los anaqueles con los diferentes frascos.

El platino tomó el primer frasco que estuvo a su alcance y lo tiró al piso. Fue la pequeña explosión que causo lo que hizo que Hermione volteara al lugar en donde él se encontraba:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?

-¿Por qué carajos tú tienes una habitación así _asquerosa sabelotodo_?

-No lo sé, Malfoy, quizá justo por eso, tú no sabrías que hacer con todo lo que hay en esta habitación…

-No digas estupideces Granger, siempre he sacado mejores notas que tú en pociones.

-Eso es solo porque no soy del agrado del profesor Snape, y él por alguna razón tiene un especial interés en que no quedes segundo en todas las materias…

-Para eso solo tendría que estar con la cabeza metida en un libro todos los días, como tú debes hacerlo, tu sangre sucia te obliga a tener que leer libros y más libros para poder estar al nivel de un verdadero mago.

Eso había tocado algo en su interior, pero ella no lo quería admitir. Así que con porte altivo le dirigió una mirada de enojo y con voz sorprendentemente serena le pidió que se marchara.

-No voy a irme, tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer,

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Malfoy ¡te estoy diciendo que te largues! Es mi parte de la casa, tú te regodeabas hace unos minutos al decirme que tenías la cocina, pues vete, ojala te sea tanto de provecho como a mi esta aula de pociones-. No esperó a que el rubio contestara. Se dio media vuelta y abrió la última puerta que faltaba y se adentró en la habitación.

Malfoy se quedó parado ahí, con el insulto brotando apenas de sus labios, pero la maldita sangre sucia se había metido a ese cuarto. No era estúpido, evidentemente esa era su habitación, el no podía entrar ahí, pero necesitaba gritarle, necesitaba descargar todo el coraje que recorría su cuerpo en ese momento. Así que en un impulso puso la mano en la perilla de la puerta, apenas al tocarla sintió un ardor en su mano. Si, la habían hechizado…

 _¡Maldita McGonagall,Maldito Snape y Maldita sangre sucia!_

Ahora estaría atrapado en esa maldita casa con la peor compañía que habían podido escogerle.


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo XIV: Tiempo de explorar**

Sus ojos estaban a punto de traicionarla, con su mano firme apuntó hacia la puerta, había escuchado las pisadas del Slytherin cuando ella entró, si podía entrar ya estaba preparada para lanzarlo de nuevo al recibidor. Pero solo escuchó el grito del platino y con esto supo que era cierto, los profesores habían hechizado su puerta. Con un sentimiento de alivio aún con su varita apuntando a la puerta susurró un _Muffliato._

Al saber que él no podría entrar ni tampoco escuchar nada de lo que sucediera en la habitación, Hermione pudo observar lo que sería su cuarto por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

En el centro de la habitación había una cama de muy buen tamaño, dos grandes almohadas y dos cojines hacían juego con las cobijas de color menta. Había dos burós, uno a cada lado de la cama, sobre uno de ellos había una jarra con agua y un vaso.

Al seguir viendo la habitación, la cual era más grande que lo que había esperado, y a decir verdad más grande de lo que en verdad ocupaba, avistó dos armarios. El primero que abrió era muy grande, era de caoba, tenía detalles finos en color dorado, no prestó mucha atención en esos detalles, de haberlo hecho se habría percatado de algo curioso en ellos, siguió observándolo, tenía varias repisas, y un travesaño de lo que parecía ser hierro forjado atravesado de lado al lado del armario, de él colgaban decenas de ganchos, los movió con los dedos y supo definitivamente que ese armario era enorme, ella calculaba que dado su tamaño solo usaría la mitad para acomodar sus cosas.

En el otro extremo de la habitación había otro armario, un poco más estrecho, con curiosidad se acercó a él y lo abrió, lo que vieron sus ojos la dejaron atónita, con manos temblorosas comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos las runas, ahora tendría tiempo de descifrarlas. Varias preguntas estaban en su cabeza en esos momentos, pero no quiso hacer caso de ellas, solamente se sentó sobre su cama para contemplar _el pensadero del profesor Dumbledore._

Era impresionante que en verdad estuviera ahí, aunque quería hacer a un lado las preguntas, ahí seguían:

 _¿Por qué el profesor Snape o la profesora McGonagall lo pondrían en su cuarto?_

 _¿Sería esa forma en que se comunicaría con sus amigos?_

No, eso era un pensadero, al menos que tuviera funciones ocultas que el profesor Dumbledore no le hubiera dicho a Harry, solo servía para revisar una y otra vez los recuerdos que las personas guardaban en pequeñas botellas de cristal, eso la intrigaba pero no se detuvo mucho a pensar más en eso, ya tendría tiempo suficiente para saber el porqué estaba ahí.

Estaba viendo el resto de la habitación, había una mesa de madera que hacía juego con los armarios, la cama y los burós, en el cajón había hojas de pergamino, varias plumas y un tintero. Sobre la mesa había varios sobres, lacre de color rojo y el sello con el león de Gryffindor grabado.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, cerca de la ventana había un piano, ella de pequeña había tomado clases de piano, no era tan buena como ella quería, pero si lo bastante para poder tocar piezas completas, se sentó en el banquillo, puso sus manos sobre las teclas de marfil y comenzó a tocar, la música que producían sus manos sobre ese piano le hizo olvidar por un momento de donde se encontraba y con quién.

Así siguió tocando hasta que terminó la pieza. Luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, miraba solo el techo, en su cabeza se formulaban muchas preguntas.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían marchado los profesores?_

El profesor Snape le había dicho que en una hora traería las cosas que le había pedido. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a retirar el _muffliato_ de la puerta. Giro la perilla y salió al recibidor, sintió alivio al ver que Malfoy ya no estuviera ahí, decidió esperarlo en "el aula de pociones" que era como había bautizado a aquel curioso cuarto, así que se adentró en la habitación que más le había gustado de toda la casa.

Con la presencia del estúpido de Malfoy no pudo observar todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación. Había anaqueles por doquier, todos contenían frascos con líquidos de distintos colores. Había varios armarios aparte del que había visto en un inicio, al abrirlo se percató que había un sinfín de ingredientes, algunos que jamás había visto.

En una mesa solitaria casi al final del aula había unos cuantos libros. Al tomarlos se percató de que todos eran de pociones, uno de ellos en específico llamó su atención, era el mismo libro que Harry había usado en el curso de sexto año. Lo hojeo y vio las anotaciones que ahora sabía, eran del profesor Snape. Ella no había tenido oportunidad de verlo con detenimiento en aquella ocasión, dado que Harry raramente lo soltaba, así que comenzó a hojearlo página a página, leyendo el texto del libro y las anotaciones de Snape a la par. Estaba absorta en la lectura, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro de cada página, fue hasta que alguien irrumpió en la habitación que ella, de un salto se puso de pie y con la varita en su mano firmemente sujeta apuntó a la persona que se hallaba en el marco de la puerta.

* * *

Su mano ardía como si hubieran vertido agua hirviendo en ella, no tenía ni una seña de daño, pero el ardor ahí estaba, comenzó a gritarle insultos y groserías a la puerta que daba a la habitación de esa _Sangre Sucia_ , hasta casi quedarse afónico, pero se dio cuenta que esa maldita de Granger había conjurado un _Muffliato_ muy seguramente. Se dio por vencido en esa ocasión, pero hizo una nota mental.

 _Se lo haría pagar, ya tendría más de una ocasión para hacerle la vida imposible._

Gritarle a la puerta lo había distraído del dolor en su mano, cuando volvió a sentirlo se puso a maldecir de nuevo, abrió la puerta del baño de Granger y se adentró en la habitación. Todo era dorado, eso le asqueó, abrió uno de los grifos del lavabo y puso su mano justo debajo del chorro de agua, sintió alivio al instante, así que dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo, abrazando su mano dañada. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, era un espejo muy grande, y tenía un marco con runas antiguas decorándolo, él era bueno descifrándolas, solo descifró algunas, hablaba de la valentía y el coraje, así que no se tomó la molestia de seguir, era algo relacionado con la estúpida casa de Gryffindor.

Su mano ya casi no dolía:

 _Maldita Sangre Sucia, maldita McGonagall y sobre todo, maldito Snape, de haberle dado su varita, con un simple movimiento ese dolor hubiera desaparecido, pero no la tenía._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tenía sin ella? ¿Dos días? ¿Tres?_

Ya no lo sabía, el tiempo avanzaba diferente desde que había visto morir a Dumbledore de la mano de Snape. Se sentían semanas desde ese día, aunque él sabía que solo habían pasado unos cuantos días. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en su varita, era una parte de él, era una extensión de su brazo. Por eso se sentía incompleto sin ella, como si le faltara una de sus manos.

 _¡Malditos todos!_

Cerró el grifo y se puso a observar con detenimiento cada parte del cuarto de baño, estaba el lavabo con dos grifos dorados, uno para agua caliente y otro para la fría. El espejo justo frente a él ya lo había estudiado por un rato. Lo que más le molestaba era la bañera. En verdad era del doble del tamaño que la suya, aunque aún no miraba ninguna de las habitaciones que estaba en su piso, era obvio que la bañera de esa _Sangre Sucia_ era más grande que la suya. Tenía cuatro patas con leones tallados en cada una de ellas y con los ojos de rubíes, pero eso ya lo había visto. Un grifo dorado con dos llaves a sus lados con los pomos de cristal terminaban de decirle a Draco que esa bañera era mejor que la suya. En la pared, casi enseguida de la tina, había un toallero, del cual colgaban toallas doradas y escarlata.

 _Estúpidos colores de Gryffindor._

Había un pequeño armario, de madera. Tenia dos pequeñas puertas, las abrió y dentro había 3 repisas, sobre ellas había varias botellas de cristal con contenidos de diferentes colores. Draco supuso que eran cosas para el baño, burbujas, jabón y esas cosas, no se molestó en abrirlas, cerró las puertas y siguió observando, esa habitación era en verdad espaciosa. El inodoro era del mismo color que la tina y el lavabo, no tenía nada de especial. Detrás de la tina había un par de puertas deslizables, eran de cristal, traslúcidas.

 _¿Qué habría detrás de esas puertas?_

Draco las abrió, era solo un espacio pequeño, había 3 pomos incrustados en la pared, todos de cristal y sobre su cabeza una regadera dorada.

Era solo una ducha, en la Mansión Malfoy no había duchas, todos tomaban baños en las tinas, que eran 100 veces mejor que la que tenía frente a él. En Hogwarts si había usado la ducha casi siempre, no le gustaba la idea de bañarse en la misma tina que otros. Aunque ciertamente en Hogwarts solo había tinas así en el cuarto de baños de prefectos.

Estar en ese cuarto por todo ese tiempo solo le recordó a Draco lo sucio que se sentía, quería darse un largo baño, pero no tenía ropa, solo esos canijos trapos que Granger le había puesto. No había pensado en eso hasta ese momento, Granger lo había visto desnudo, eso le desagradaba, pero él estaba seguro que era lo mejor que esa simplona hubiera visto. Eso hizo que una mueca burlona se dibujara en su rostro.

Ya había visto todo lo de ese cuarto, así que dispuso a irse, salió de nuevo al recibidor de la segunda planta y echó un último vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Granger. Seguía igual que antes. Así que bajó las escaleras y entró directamente a la pequeña cocina. Tomo una manzana y le dio un mordisco, apenas se había sentado en una de las sillas cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría, eso le provocó un sobresalto, tan grande que soltó la manzana y se escondió detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

-Draco, sal al recibidor ahora mismo-.

 _Vaya era solo Snape, agradeció que nadie hubiera visto como se había acurrucado detrás de la puerta como todo un cobarde._

Le tomó solo unos segundos retomar el semblante altanero de siempre, salió pavoneándose de la cocina hacia donde Snape lo llamaba. Al verlo notó que llevaba arrastrando por todo el piso de la casa un baúl de tamaño medio. Se había olvidado por completo que Snape le llevaría alguna de sus pertenencias.

-Vaya Snape, te has tardado demasiado para traer ese baúl tan pequeño. Pero tú estado convaleciente lo explica-.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus reclamos de niño mimado, ¿quieres el contenido de "este baúl tan pequeño"? o prefieres seguir vistiéndote con uniformes de Hogwarts, creo que la señorita Granger tomó unos cuantos del señor Weasley para cambiar ese que traes puesto-. Al terminar hizo una pequeña mueca de diversión justo cuando vio la cara que hacía Draco.

-Ya dame eso Snape, sería una pena que te hiciera volver por más cosas- él fue quien se acercó a donde Snape estaba, tomo el baúl y se sorprendió con el peso que había ahí, había subestimado a Snape, intentó levantarlo pero era muy pesado, no le quedo de otra que llevarlo arrastrando hasta su habitación.

-Es mejor que te quedes en tu habitación por un largo rato, tengo cosas que hablar a solas con la señorita Granger…

-¿Pero qué demonios tienes que hablar con esa _asquerosa sangre sucia?-_ tenía el semblante furioso, sus narinas estaban ensanchadas y su piel se tornó roja por la furia que invadía su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Esas son cosas que no te incumben Draco, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, hay cosas que no puedes saber, por muchas razones…

-¿Cuáles son esas putas razones Snape? ¿Por qué siento que esa sabe más cosas de las que yo sé?-.

-Porque no solo lo sientes Draco, ella sabe más cosas de las que tú sabes…

-¿Y por qué carajos debe ser así?-.

 _Snape quiso decirle que era para protegerlo, que todo lo que hacía era para protegerlo a él y a Hermione Granger, pero si lo hacía se vería débil, y él no quería eso._

-Eres todavía un puberto Draco, te falta madurar, no me has dejado terminar una sola frase, has estado interrumpiendo desde el inicio. No voy a morir por ti-.

 _Eso no era cierto, desde que había hecho el juramento inquebrantable con Narcissa había aceptado morir por Draco, desde mucho antes de eso lo había decidido._

-Nadie te ha pedido eso Snape, así que no intentes hacerte el mártir ahora-.

-Te equivocas Draco, tu madre me lo pidió, por eso hice el _juramento inquebrantable_ con ella, para salvar tu pellejo en aquella ocasión. Esa vez logré librarte, tal y como lo hice de nuevo en la Mansión Malfoy, así que no voy a tolerar que seas tú quien haga que muera. Así que ya ve a tu habitación y ahí quédate hasta que yo te lo diga-.

Eso en verdad había tomado por sorpresa a Draco, era cierto eso, Snape lo había salvado cuando él no pudo matar a Dumbledore como lo tenía ordenado por Voldemort. Y después no solo le había salvado la vida en la Mansión Malfoy, tras la maldición que había recibido, sino que puso en riesgo la suya y había recibido un gran castigo por eso. Pero él era Draco Malfoy, y no iba a agradecer por eso, en ambas ocasiones había salvado su pellejo al salvarlo a él. Así que solo se dio media vuelta, y con el baúl arrastrando entró en su habitación.

Snape supo que eso lo había puesto a pensar, lo conocía demasiado bien. Y por lo tanto puso un hechizo para que la puerta no pudiera abrirse desde adentro. Hecho eso se encaminó hasta las escaleras para subir a la segunda planta. No tuvo que llamar a Granger, ella ya lo estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta de la sala de pociones con una cara que el profesor Snape no pudo descifrar enseguida.

* * *

 _¡Maldito Snape!_

Le había echado en cara que había salvado su vida en dos ocasiones y que no pensaba hacerlo una tercera vez, pero por su impulso por salir de ese recibidor no había recibido una respuesta a lo que había cuestionado. Furioso decidió ir a gritarle a Snape, pero se dio cuenta que la jodida puerta no abría.

 _¡Maldito Snape!_

No tenía su maldita varita, estaba encerrado en su propio cuarto, comenzó a gritarle de nuevo a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Al ver que no podría salir sino hasta que Snape quisiera. decidió explorar su habitación, estaba furioso, pero al ir viendo los objetos que estaban ahí se fue calmando poco a poco.

Lo primero que saltaba a la vista era la amplia cama, era un poco más pequeña que la que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy, pero era igual de ostentosa, la madera era seguro caoba, era elegante, no tenía adornos. El colchón era cómodo, tenía sábanas de seda en color vino tinto y un edredón verde con detalles en hilo de oro blanco. Dos grandes almohadas suaves y unos cojines que hacían juego. Al lado de la cama había dos burós de la misma madera, sobre el de la derecha había un libro con pasta de cuero negra, ese libro se lo había visto en muchas ocasiones a Snape, era un libro de _pociones prohibidas nivel avanzado_. Sobre el de la izquierda sólo había una jarra con agua y una copa de plata.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación, a decir verdad era demasiado grande, no recordaba que así fuera la de la auténtica casa de los gritos, pero lo agradeció. Había dos grandes ventanas, las cuales dejaban entrar la luz, en la esquina de la habitación había un escritorio de madera con una silla muy cómoda que hacia juego. Sobre el escritorio había un sello con el escudo de Slytherin y otro más con el escudo de armas de los Malfoy, lacre de color verde y también plateado. En el cajón había muchos pergaminos, y varios tinteros.

 _¿Qué pensaba Snape? ¿A quién iba a escribirle tantas jodidas cartas, si se suponía que estaba muerto?_

No reparó mucho en eso, siguió viendo el resto de la habitación. Había un gran armario con 3 puertas, en la del centro había un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, no le gustaba el reflejo que veía, aún tenía el estúpido uniforme con los colores de Ravenclaw, en cuanto pudiera salir se daría un baño y se pondría su ropa. Abrió las puertas laterales, eran demasiado espaciosas, sin duda cabrían sus pertenencias.

Había otro armario, era bastante extraño a decir verdad, era pequeño, medía apenas 70 centímetros de ancho a lo mucho y la profundidad no podía exceder los 10 centímetros. Tomo el pomo de la puerta que tenía la forma de la cabeza de una serpiente, la abrió y sus ojos de hielo se iluminaron con lo que vio.

 _No podía esperar a restregárselo en la cara a esa Asquerosa Sangre Sucia._

Había muchos anaqueles, todos llenos de botellas de cristal de diferentes tamaños, unos eran tan grandes como una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, unos tan pequeños que apenas cabían unas cuantas gotas en su interior. Otros anaqueles contenían calderos de diferentes tamaños y materiales, había 3 alacenas, todas con un sinfín de ingredientes, Draco identifico una gran mayoría, pero otros no los había visto nunca. Su cara reflejaba una amplia satisfacción, y no solo por tener un aula así también, sino porque era secreta, y el vio que era mejor que la que la _Sangre Sucia_ tenía en su planta. Si Draco se hubiera tomado el tiempo de explorar un poco más, hubiera encontrado algo aún más extraordinario.

Se dirigió a la puerta y estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Ya solo faltaba averiguar qué es lo que Snape le había llevado en ese baúl. Arrastró el baúl hasta situarlo frente a un sillón que había al lado del armario y se dispuso a abrirlo. Lo primero que vio fue una capa negra, era su capa negra, al tomarla sintió el tacto familiar de la tela. Estaba a punto de hechizar la capa para guardarla en el armario, pero recordó que no tenía una jodida varita, tendría que guardarla como cualquier estúpido _Muggle._ Solo la aventó sobre la alfombra y siguió sacando las demás prendas. Snape le había llevado unas 13 camisas de seda, en su mayoría eran negras, pero había una color vino tinto, otra verde oscuro y solo había una blanca que causaba gran contraste con los tonos oscuros que predominaban. Había varios pantalones también, todos hechos por un sastre a medida para él. Calcetines negros, 3 pares de zapatos, una bata de baño, una gran cantidad de boxers, 3 abrigos, y en el fondo del baúl había crema para afeitar, una navaja de plata, shampoo de su marca favorita, un peine y envuelta en un pañuelo de seda rojo estaba su perfume, ese también era hecho especialmente para él, no había otra persona en el mundo que usara esa misma fragancia.

Había albergado la esperanza de que Snape hubiera escondido en el fondo del baúl su varita, pero no, no había nada, buscó un fondo falso pero no lo había. Solo encontró una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo en la esquina del baúl, la tomó, la abrió, eran unos cuantos galeones, un puñado de Sickles y muchos Knuts.

 _¿Para que ocupaba el dinero si no iba a poder salir de esa estúpida casa?_

 _Snape era en verdad estúpido._

Dentro de esa bolsa de terciopelo, había una aún más pequeña, la tomó y abrió, era su anillo, un anillo que le había dado Snape cuando cumplió 15 años, tenía la forma de una serpiente, él pensó que lo había perdido la fatídica noche que el señor tenebroso lo había castigado en su propia casa. El anillo no estaba solo, había una cadena de plata con un pequeño dije en forma de un animal que Draco no conocía también de plata. Solo se puso el anillo y la cadena la volvió a guardar. Se disponía a salir cuando recordó que no podía salir de la jodida habitación, volteó hacia la alfombra y vio la montaña de su ropa acumulada, suspiró molesto y se dispuso a guardar todo en el armario.

En verdad extrañaba su varita, con solo un movimiento todo hubiera quedado colgado de forma perfecta, pero no la tenía.

 _¡Maldita su suerte, maldito Snape, maldita Sangre Sucia, maldita Mcgonagall y sobre todo, maldita la situación que lo había llevado hasta ahí!_

Suspiro de nuevo y con gesto tosco tomó la primer prenda para colgarla en el armario. Era una forma de esperar a que a Snape se le antojara regresar a hablarle pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Sus manos comenzaron a colgar una prenda tras otra, pero su mente estaba lejos, en los pasillos de Hogwarts, en una cierta clase de pociones con el profesor Slughorn...


	15. Capítilo XV

**Capítulo XV:** **De un espejo roto y el inicio de otra pelea.**

Al estar más cerca pudo distinguir el gesto que veía a menudo en ella en su clase de pociones, pero nunca había sabido lo que significaba y eso lo intrigaba un poco.

-¿Escuchó la pequeña rabieta que acaba de tener el Señor Malfoy?-.

Sus ojos eran penetrantes, siempre la ponían nerviosa, pero ya no estaban en Hogwarts, ya no era más su profesor, así que intentó controlarse un poco.

-Si profesor…

 _Acaba de decirse a sí misma que ya no era más su profesor, pero no se sentía cómoda llamarlo por su nombre, ella era una persona de rutinas y métodos, ya tenía llamando así al profesor por mas de 5 años, no podía cambiarlo de un día otro._

-Estaba gritando, no era mi intención escuchar…- lo dijo un poco apenada, era verdad, se sentía apenada, ella no debía haber escuchado lo que Malfoy le decía a Snape ni lo que éste le respondió. Pero no era sorda, ella estaba en el aula de pociones absorta en la lectura cuando había escuchado entrar a alguien por la puerta principal, ya tenía bien sujeta su varita apuntando hacia la puerta cuando se percató que era solo Snape llamando a Malfoy. Pero se quedó ahí escuchando, y a decir verdad, era asombroso lo que le decía Snape…

" _Un juramento inquebrantable"_ había pensado, eso explicaba por qué Snape quería proteger a Malfoy a como diera lugar, su propia vida estaba en riesgo. Pero eso no explicaba por qué ella se tenía que quedar ahí… con él.

-No se preocupe señorita Granger, ahora vamos a lo que nos ocupa, pasemos al aula para darle lo que me ha pedido-.

 _Lo había conseguido, tenía las cosas._

No pensaba que podía conseguir una capa de invisibilidad, aunque fuera la mitad de buena de lo que era la de Harry, pero tal parecía que sí, el profesor la había conseguido y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Ambos pasaron al aula y se dirigieron a la mesa que Hermione había visto antes. El profesor dejó caer sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa de color negro.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo me había pedido solo una capa de invisibilidad, así que supongo que le regresó al señor Potter la suya…

-Si profesor, así es…

-No era una pregunta señorita Granger, bien, aquí está ésta otra capa- introdujo la mano en la bolsa y sacó una capa grande, solo un poco más pequeña que la de Harry, al tenderle la mano para recibirla notó que el tacto no era el mismo, ésta no se sentía tan ligera como la de Harry, pero supuso que serviría, ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar, porque parecía que el profesor Snape usaba _Legeremancia_ con ella aunque él lo negara.

–Sé que es no es igual de buena que la del señor Potter, pero servirá para que pueda escabullirse libremente, no tiene de que preocuparse, solo recuerde borrar sus huellas y no hacer ruido al usarla-.

-He leído sobre las capas de invisibilidad profesor, y dice que se desgastan frecuentemente con el uso, solo quiero saber ¿cuánto tiempo durará esta para usarla de forma segura?- Hermione lo dijo con un dejo de temor y pena, pero ella era una persona metódica y tenía que hacer esa pregunta.

-Esa capa es prácticamente nueva, así que tiene un largo tiempo de vida funcional, no creo que la use demasiado, recuerde que aparecerse requiere de descanso, así que esté tranquila, esta capa durará mientras le ayuda a sus amigos a buscar los otros Horrocruxes…

 _¿Qué? ¿El profesor Snape sabía sobre los horrocruxes?_

Aunque tenía sentido, ya que recordó la escena que había visto en el Pensadero, el profesor Snape había ayudado al profesor Dumbledore a destruir el anillo de los Gaunt, pero a decir verdad la tomó por sorpresa que el profesor Snape hiciera ese comentario tan a la ligera.

-Sí, señorita Granger, Albus me ha contado todo sobre los horrocruxes, sé que ya se han destruido 2 y él venía de conseguir el tercero cuando murió…

-Era falso profesor…- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, no sabía cómo había salido eso de su boca, pero ahí estaba, ya se lo había dicho.

La cara del profesor Snape había cambiado de expresión, Hermione supuso que era sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, eso no lo sabía! ¿Y saben en dónde está el real?- su voz carecía de emoción. Hermione no podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo detrás de esa cara inexpresiva.

Hermione se debatía entre decirle o no, ella confiaba en el profesor pero no al 100%, aunque la profesora McGonagall parecía que sí lo hacía, ya había hablado sobre el tercer _Horrocrux_ , decirle lo que había en la nota dentro del guardapelo no afectaría.

-No profesor, solo tenemos una nota que había dentro del…

No sabía si decirle que era el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, pero no fue necesario porque el profesor Snape la interrumpió.

-Del guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, señorita Granger, así es, también lo sé, Albus me lo contó, me dijo que iría con el señor Potter a la cueva en donde el señor tenebroso lo había guardado. Albus sabía que ese día estaría débil por regresar de esa cueva, y era el momento oportuno para que Draco pudiera matarlo. Todo lo planeó él en realidad y no el señor tenebroso.

Hermione se encontró sorprendida al escuchar eso, cada vez parecía más real lo que el profesor Snape decía, y eso la tranquilizaba y disgustaba a partes iguales.

-Bueno, pues dentro del guardapelo había una nota, aún no la hemos descifrado, no hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo dado los acontecimientos recientes…

-¿Tiene la nota? Me gustaría verla-.

-No profesor, pero la he aprendido de memoria para investigar por mi cuenta, Harry se ha llevado la nota para tratar de hacer lo mismo con ayuda de Ron-.

Pero claro que se la sabía de memoria, había olvidado que Hermione Granger aprendía todas las lecciones para los exámenes, obviamente podía aprenderse unas cuantas líneas de una nota.

-Y bien, ¿me lo dirá?-.

-Sí- con voz temblorosa y un poco nerviosa se dispuso a recitar lo que la nota escondida en el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin decía:

 _Para el señor tenebroso  
Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto.  
He robado el horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que, cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá ser mortal.  
R.A.B._

Lo había dicho todo de corrido y con los ojos viendo hacia arriba, como hacía siempre que respondía las preguntas que le hacían en las clases.

-Vaya, eso es en realidad una nota interesante-.

Solo eso dijo, no hubo gestos, no hubo más palabras que esas, y eso a Hermione la desconcertó.

-Bien esta es la otra cosa que solicitó- metió la mano en la bolsa negra y con sumo cuidado sacó lo que parecía un espejo, pero estaba roto y ella había visto uno similar antes, extendió la mano y ella lo recibió.

-Pero… ¿cómo funciona?-.

-Usted sabe que el señor Potter tiene otro igual a este…

 _¿Cómo sabía el eso? ¿Por qué parecía que él sabía absolutamente todo lo que pasaba con ellos?_

Snape no esperó respuesta, él estaba seguro que ella había visto el espejo que tenía Potter, y no solo eso sino que también estaba intrigada, al igual que Potter y Weasley por saber cómo funcionaba.

-En realidad no sé a quién pertenecía pero Black y Potter lo usaban cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts para comunicarse cuando los castigaban, que era muy a menudo. Solo debe hablar directo al espejo y el Señor Potter la escuchará y la verá y usted a él-.

-¿Así de simple?- a Hermione le intrigaba que funcionara así de esa manera tan sencilla, ella y sus amigos siempre habían intentado saber para que servía. Ni siquiera sabía porque Harry lo seguía guardando si solo era un pedazo de vidrio roto. Aunque a veces, cuando estaban en silencio parecía que emitía sonidos, murmullos, y se veían imágenes diferentes reflejados en él, cosas que no había en la habitación en donde ellos se encontraban.

-Hágalo en un lugar que esté en silencio y no se deje ver hasta que sepa que es el señor Potter o el señor Weasley quién tiene el otro pedazo en la mano. ¿Tiene otra duda?-.

-A decir verdad, sí. Sobre lo de aparecerme en Hogsmeade, ¿se pudo arreglar?-.

-En Hogsmeade podrá aparecerse cuando usted decida, solo debe esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad, ya faltan menos de 2 meses, supongo que mientras podrá ayudar a sus amigos de otras maneras. Sabe que tiene aún el rastreador y eso no lo podemos cambiar. Le será retirado a las 12:00 am en punto del día de su décimo sexto cumpleaños-.

-Cierto, no hay nada que hacer sobre eso- Hermione dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.

-Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro, aún hay cosas que debo hacer, le pido que a partir de pasado mañana no se deje ver por absolutamente nadie o nada de lo que hemos planeado servirá-.

-¿Es sobre el plan? ¿Puede decirme de que trata?-.

-No, usted lo sabrá cuando sea oportuno, usted y el señor Malfoy. Guarde bien su varita y la de él. Ahora si me disculpa me tengo que retirar-.

Ya se había dado media vuelta cuando Hermione recordó que debía revisar la herida que había suturado.

-Profesor, antes de que se vaya, debo revisar la herida que suturé…

-Está bien, no se preocupe por eso, sé que debo retirarlas a la semana, no olvide que mi madre era Muggle como sus padres, sé muchas cosas que usted sabe, y no vendré a que me las quite, yo puedo hacerlo, solo le deseo suerte retirando las del señor Malfoy…

-Pero… si usted puede retirarlas no será necesario que lo haga yo…

-Podría hacerlo pero estaré ocupado, así que suerte con eso, asústelo, dígale que si no se las retira de forma correcta se pueden quedar ahí y provocar dolores, fiebre y cicatrices atroces, eso lo convencerá.

Hermione notó que su voz sonaba un poco divertida, bueno "divertida" no era la palabra adecuada, pero sin duda él sabía lo complicado que sería convencer a Malfoy de dejarse revisar la herida y de retirarse las suturas, pero debía hacerlo, no tenía de otra.

-Hay otra pregunta, ¿por qué el _Pensadero del profesor Dumbledore_ está en mi habitación?

-Porque lo necesitará a lo largo de esta travesía, ya lo sabrá en su momento.

 _¿Por qué todo siempre tenía que ser sabido "en su momento"? Eso la ponía en verdad furiosa._

Esta vez el profesor Snape no espero respuesta, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, la cerró de nuevo y bajó las escaleras, dirigió su varita a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy y quitó el hechizo que había puesto. No entró a verlo, solo abrió la puerta principal y salió, ahora era tiempo de llevar a cabo la otra parte del plan y no sabía su podía hacerlo.

* * *

Ya había colgado y descolgado la misma camisa de seda negra un millón de veces por lo menos y la desgraciada no podía quedarse en el gancho, ya tenía arrugas por todos lados.

 _¡Maldita sea, si tuviera mi varita… Maldito Snape!_

Intentó una última vez y lo logró, se había quedado quieta en el gancho. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y observó el armario con las puertas abiertas… estaba satisfecho, había quedado bastante decente, no era mucha ropa a decir verdad; ese pensamiento lo llevó a otro:

 _¿Qué haría cuando su ropa estuviera sucia?_

Él nunca había tenido que lavar una prenda, eso lo hacían los elfos domésticos, hasta cuando iba a Hogwarts el elfo que él tenía en la Mansión Malfoy, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, después de que Dobby se liberó, su madre había puesto otro elfo a su disposición, pero no se había detenido a aprender su nombre, no valía la pena, lo importante es que se aparecía cada 3 días en Hogwarts para llevarse su ropa sucia y se la entregaba limpia unas horas más tarde. Pero ahora…

 _¿Qué diablos haría?_

 _Obviamente la Sangre Sucia no iba a querer lavarle su ropa, McGonagall estaba descartada y Snape, maldito Snape, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él por haberlo dejado encerrado en ese asqueroso lugar y con tan repugnante compañía._

Decidió que de eso se preocuparía llegado el momento, tenía ropa suficiente para un par de semanas como mínimo. Regresó su atención al armario, estaba satisfecho, aunque tuvo que hacerlo como un simple _Muggle_ no había sido difícil, pero eso era obvio, nada de lo que ellos hacían era complicado, se sorprendía de que aún siguieran vivos.

Estaba cerrando las puertas cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba con un ligero _Clic,_ debía ser Snape, se había atrevido a largarse dejándolo ahí encerrado… él no iba a pedir ayuda de la _Sangre Sucia_ para poder salir de su habitación, primero se quedaría ahí hasta que Snape regresara. Pero su estomagó protestó, lo último que había comido, si eso podría llamarse "comida" era el bocado de manzana de hacía unas horas…

 _¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que Snape lo encerró en su habitación?_

Ni siquiera tenía un puñetero reloj para ver la hora. Eso le recordaba lo que había dicho a la _Sangre Sucia,_ le había puesto horario para bajar a la cocina, pero ultimadamente le importaba poco lo que pensara, él iba a salir de su cuarto y a estar en la cocina cuando se le diera la gana, al final de cuentas estaba en su piso ¿no?

Así que decidió probar suerte y salir a la cocina para poder comer algo, esperaba que ya hubieran mandado comida de Hogwarts, quería comida real y no solo una simple manzana.

Con paso firme tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, no obtuvo resistencia, la puerta se abrió de inmediato, eso lo enojó bastante, Snape se había ido y no había pasado a darle la cara, él tenía ganas de gritarle cosas que se le habían quedado atoradas en su garganta cuando estaban en el recibidor, pero el muy maldito se había ido y no había avisado cuando regresaría.

Eso abrió más su apetito, las personas decían que cuando estabas enojado el hambre se iba, hasta Crabbe y Goyle que eran los mayores glotones que Draco conocía se quedaban sin hambre ante el enojo o el nerviosismo, él en cambio comía, comía demasiado. Su madre varias veces le había dicho que si seguía haciendo eso iba a estar tan gordo como su tío Marcus. Pero a Draco no le pasaría nunca eso, él se ejercitaba, aparte de estar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin pasaba tardes enteras en su habitación o en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts que estuviera solitario haciendo ejercicios para perder todas las calorías que comía.

Así que sin más tardanza se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta, y como temía no había nada sobre la mesa ni sobre la estufa. Eso lo enfureció aún más, se dirigió a la alacena y tomó una caja de cereal, vertió suficiente cantidad en un plato hondo y luego agregó leche. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que se había sentado horas atrás, antes de ser sorprendido por Snape. Pudo ver la manzana oxidándose cerca de la puerta. No se molestó en ir a recogerla, el nunca recogía su basura, había personas que lo hacían por él.

Devoró las primeras cucharadas de cereal, pero eso no lo satisfacía, ocupaba comida real, un pastel de riñones, sopa de champiñones o lo que fuera, ahorita comería hasta ese estúpido pastel que los _Muggles_ llamaban "Pie de Queso" que Hogwarts insistía tener en el _Gran Comedor_ por consideración a los sangres sucias que había ahí.

Él no lo sabía, pero su madre le había contado al entrar a Hogwarts que los _Muggles_ tenían otra alimentación, que no era igual a la de los magos. Draco le había hecho esa pregunta a su madre, porque notó que durante la cena de inauguración del nuevo ciclo escolar, cuando él acababa de entrar a Hogwarts, los _Sangre Sucia_ de las otras casas se habían quedado asombrados al ver los platillos, y él no entendía por qué, hasta que su madre le explicó, que para ellos era la primera vez que veían esos platillos probablemente y que por ende no conocían tampoco su sabor. Eso a Draco le parecía tan extraño en ese entonces, porque para él esa comida era hasta ordinaria en comparación de los platillos que se servían en la _Mansión Malfoy._

 _¡Espero que a McGonagall no se le ocurra mandar estúpida comida Muggle solo para que a esa Sangre Sucia le guste!_

Estaba por terminar su cereal cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, se maldijo a sí mismo porque dio un pequeño brinco, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Al ver hacia la puerta se dio cuenta que era la _Sangre Sucia_ como era de esperarse. Y para su desgracia había notado su sobresalto, porque de su asquerosa boca había salido un:

"Tranquilo soy solo yo".

Ahí estaba, se avecinaba otra pelea.

* * *

Ya hacia 5 minutos que el profesor Snape la había dejado en el aula de pociones con la incógnita en su cabeza sobre decirle a Malfoy que debía revisar su herida. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

 _Si no quiere que lo revises es muy su problema, a ti no te afecta en nada, deja que le hagan daño._

Eso se lo había repetido a si mima por lo menos 15 veces desde que el profesor Snape le había dicho eso. Y esperaba hacerlo, solo le diría una vez, si él no quería, entonces ya no iba a insistir, que se fuera al demonio.

Tomó la capa de invisibilidad que le había dado el profesor Snape y se la colocó sobre los hombros, vio desaparecer todo su cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, se miró en el espejo y solo pudo ver su cabeza flotando en el aire. No se sentía igual que cuando traía la capa de Harry, pero cumpliría con su cometido, al menos eso esperaba.

Tenía hambre, desde que se había despedido de sus amigos había sentido que su estómago se hacía pequeño y había sentido náuseas también, pero ahora tenía hambre. Vio su reloj…

 _¡Al Diablo con Malfoy!_

 _Por Merlin ella no tenía que obedecerlo en nada, al final de cuentas ella tenía varita y el no, bajaría a la cocina cuando ella lo decidiera, sin importarle si él estaba ahí o no._

Decidido esto, tomó su varita del buró y con ella firmemente sujeta bajó las escaleras, pidiendo en secreto que Malfoy aún estuviera en su cuarto. Bajó las escaleras con tal sigilo que ni ella misma había escuchado sus pasos, tantas noches a hurtadillas por los pasillos de Hogwarts habían rendido frutos. Al llegar al suelo del recibidor volteó hacía la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy pero nada en ella le revelaba si estaba dentro o no. Así que guardo su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó el pomo de la puerta de la cocina, lo giró y abrió un poco brusco la puerta, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un sobresaltado Malfoy, ella vio en su cara el temor cuando ella irrumpió tan abruptamente en la cocina, pero no podía dejar esa oportunidad, así que con voz risueña le dijo:

-Tranquilo soy solo yo-. Y vio como los gestos de Malfoy cambiaban de temor a enojo, ahí estaba, lo podía sentir, se avecinaba otra pelea. Que Merlin le diera fuerzas para no tomar su varita y petrificarlo. La idea le hizo poner una mueca de risa en sus labios, pero la quitó de inmediato cuando vio que Malfoy se acercaba a ella.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_

 _¿Por qué acepté esta cosa tan más absurda?_

Solo tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Malfoy ya la tenía sujeta de su brazo izquierdo.

¡Por Godric, olía tan bien!


End file.
